Time Of My Life
by HallowLight
Summary: What if Hermione met Fred and George before she met Harry and Ron? What if Hermione was less 'bookish' and had a slight obsession for pranking just like our dear Fred and George? /"Well, he's George" twin one said/ "and he's Fred" twin two said/"I call him Gred" Fred said pointing to George/"and I call him Forge" George laughed out gesturing to Fred/"Do you get it?" they asked/
1. Meeting Gred and Forge

Taking a deep breath, I peered around the corner again. I ignored the calming scent of my new Hogwarts robes, which smelled eerily like my mum's toothpaste, as I shoved my bushy, brown hair out of my face. As my dull brown eyes focused on the people sitting round the corner, I suppressed a shiver at the aura of darkness they seemed to send out.

"Come on Hermione, where has that mythical courage gone now?" I whispered to myself. "They're only a bunch of tall, muscled, intimidating, seventh year Slytherins who most likely will throw hexes upon hexes at you and leave you there for the dead if they find out it was you..." My voice trailed off.

Who I am kidding, I thought. I am absolutely petrified of them and the amount of harm they could possibly do to me. As though I was checking it was still there; I clenched my fist around the root of my problems, feeling it's pointy sides and rough texture. If only I didn't talk to her. I wish I ignored her. I could be helping poor Neville find his missing toad, instead of wasting time talking to myself. This is pathetic.

Furrowing my brow, I started thinking of ways that I could fool them without being noticed and still keep my innocent school girl disguise. I eventually fell into deep thought, trying to ignore the eyes I felt burning into my skull. When I couldn't stand it anymore I turned around and examined every possible hiding place, only to find nothing.

"What'd you think she is thinking so hard about, Forge?" a male voice interrupted my plotting.

"I dunno, Gred. Perhaps she is considering ways to annoy the Slytherins," another deep voice replied.

Squeaking in fright I whirled around, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth and to be pulled backwards down the carriage and into one of the smaller compartments. I briefly registered that they were holding me too loosely to be kidnappers, but the rational side of my brain was shutting down. My irrational side had thought up many possible dire situations I was going to be put in. Was I being kidnapped? Would these boys attempt tricking me? Were these people going to use me to perform a life threatening stunt in order to gain access to my magnificent brain power?

As I started hyperventilating I began to claw desperately at the hand clamped over my mouth and started kicking out. This attempt quickly seemed to be in vain when another set of hands grabbed my own and a body pressed to the front of mine and the body connected to the hand over my mouth pressed against my back; effectively immobilizing me. However, before I could try anything again the person in front of me started to whisper comfortingly in my ear.

"Shhhh, shhh we're not gonna hurt you-" the voice stopped suddenly, as though suggesting that I should supply a name to fill the gap.

"Her-mione," I panted out reluctantly, slightly exhausted by the previous escape attempt.

"We're not gonna hurt you 'Mione," the voice repeated, sounding very matter-of-fact. Still mumbling, I protested.

"But my name is n-"

"Yes, yes we know your name is Hermione, but we like nicknames so we are going to call you 'Mione," the other voice interrupted, sounding amused.

"So anyway," the other voice carried on "Can we release you from our grip without having our position given up to the slimy snakes?"

I frantically nodded my head in reply due to the fact that my dislike for being in small spaces with lots of people was returning with a vengeance. I was beginning to feel more claustrophobic by the second.

Chuckling in reply, the hands on my mouth and the body behind me began to move away. Cautiously at first as though testing my reaction, then eventually faster, as if that person was confident I wouldn't make a loud noise. The hands on my wrists and the person in front of me however, took far longer to move. It was like that person was very reluctant to move away. But when that person finally moved away, I felt very cold and somehow felt like I was missing the heat that their body gave me.

Slowly, I slid down the compartment wall and put my head between my knees trying to slow my breathing, just like my Dad has showed me. I tried to concentrate on the unusually soft carpet in the compartment and how the rough wall felt on my back: annoying, uncomfortable, mostly a nuisance. Slowly, I began to forget that I was in what seemed to be a tiny space crammed full of people. Eventually, I heard rather than saw both boys crouch down in front of me.

"Hey, you okay?" one of them asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah...small...spaces...not...good...claustrophobic," I managed to wheeze out.

When my breathing was finally under control, I sighed and turned my head and saw two good looking, identical faces staring back at me. They both had shaggy ginger hair hanging just over their ears. Two pairs of deep, chocolate brown eyes stared back at me and thousands upon thousands of freckles decorated all visible skin. They're quite handsome I thought to myself, smiling inwardly. To my delight, I also noticed that they both had their Hogwarts robes on already, like me, and seemed to be in Gryffindor, where I wanted to be. Moving my eyes back to their faces I blushed red when I saw the identical grins they both wore.

"See something you like?" They both questioned together. This made me think. How do twins always manage to say things together and is their brain li-

"It's that look again, Forge. I'm pretty sure 'Mione is thinking again," one twin said.

"I know what you mean, Gred. What do you think it is this time?" the other replied.

"Well-" the first started.

Unfortunately, my legendary curiosity had got the better of me again, so interrupting one twin I questioned.

"Gred and Forge?"

"Well, he's George," twin one said.

"And he's Fred," twin two said.

"I call him Gred," Fred said pointing to George.

"And I call him Forge," George laughed, gesturing to Fred.

"Do you get it?" they asked eagerly together.

Looking from twin to the other I started giggling madly at the look of pure eagerness on their faces. With me not being to form a sentence from my giggling, I just nodded. Then started a full blown giggling fit at the looks of pure happiness on Fred and George's faces when they realized they didn't have to explain what they meant again.

When I remembered my reason for being near the Slytherin compartment, I quickly sobered up and I'm pretty sure there was a look of pure curiosity on my face. This, in turn caused them to carefully watch my face.

"Fred and George," I asked "are you any good at pranks?" They looked at each other incredulously for a moment before looking me in the eye.

"If you are looking for the top pranksters in the school..." Fred said.

"...you have, by pure chance..." George carried on.

"...stumbled upon the very best," they finished together.

I carefully thought through my options, and if they were actually telling the truth (they probably were since they seemed like the kind people who tell the absolute truth when speaking about pranks). Would they would be willing to help me (they probably would from what I had gathered so far) and, most importantly, could I trust them? So, carefully wording my sentences, I gave them my proposition in my best posh voice.

"As the best pranksters in Hogwarts, would you be willing to help a fair maiden in her efforts to prank the slimy snakes of Slytherin house?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment and, from what I could tell, they came to some form of mutual agreement without speaking.

"Fair maiden," Fred started, "if you were to tell us what you are clutching so tightly in your fist..."Fred looked down at it suggestively.

"...We would grant you full reign of our services for as long as you needed," George finished. I looked down at my fist and sure enough my left one was clenched so tightly around the object of my troubles, it had turned white. Well, I probably would need to tell them at some point anyway if I wanted to include them in my epic prank. Now is a better time than ever.

"Well, it all started with..."

* * *

**Basically the entire story is being Beta'd by the amazing irishwerewolf *round of applause* so occasionally a chapter will pop up newly edited :)**

**HallowLight xx**


	2. The Explanation

"Well, it all started with - wait a second, you might want to sit down for this. I have never tried to explain my reason for pranking before, so it could take a while," I told them somewhat reluctantly.

Looking at their faces, I still felt unsure about whether my decision to tell them was the right one and if they would still be friends with me after. I am an insecure person. Shoot me. However when I looked at their faces, it reassured me. George looked like he wouldn't judge me and when I looked at Fred's face, he gave me a little encouraging smile which made my heart skip a beat. Then taking a deep breath, I decided to tell them what happened this morning.

"Ok, if you are all seated comfortably, I will begin," I started grandly. "This morning when I boarded the Hogwarts express, I came across some girls who I used to know and the conversation turned to some of the previous pranks I had pulled at my old school and how funny they were. Also, I was a little- okay a lot -shy in my old school, so my pranks were always set up when nobody else was there. Eventually, one of the girls made bet that by the end of the year I still won't have pulled a prank due to that fact that I am supposedly too wimpy. I immediately retorted with that by the end of the year, if I have not pulled an amazing prank on some seventh year Slytherins, I will owe them fifty Galleons."

"F...F...Fifty Galleons" George stuttered looking horrified. I quickly dismissed his look with a wave of my hand and glared at him.

"If you had let me finish I would have explained," I said acidly while glaring at George accusingly. But I felt very satisfied with the thought that an eleven year old made him cower away with a glare. "The fifty Galleons is something I'm not worried about. There is no doubt in my mind about being able to pull a prank on the Slytherins. That is the easy part. The hard part is making it memorable. Now before I say anything else I need your promise that no one else hears about these plans. They are top secret and only for our ears," I told them sternly.

"We solemnly swear that no one else will hear about the information you tell us," the twins recited together. Then after a quick glance at each other, and conveying some kind of message they added as an afterthought, "We both pledge our loyalty to you on this prank and promise to help and contribute to it...milady," they both finished grinning. Smirking at the last word, I tried to convey my thanks through my eyes at their willingness to help as I didn't want to actually say it. But I think they both received the message.

"This prank will be epic and will definately be remembered throughout all time so every generation will hear of our amazing prank. So far I have planned that this prank will have lots of different stages that will gradually get better and better until the final one at the end of the year, the best one of them all. What I hold in my hand now is going to be an introduction. A warning of what is to come, if you wish. You like?" I finished, opening my hand to let them see the plans.

I observed their identical grinning faces, and came to the realization that if we had grown up together, we would have given our parents hell and then laughed about it together afterwards. We all were those types people.

"You, my little friend..." George started.

"...have one devious little mind," Fred finished with grin.

"We definately like this," they stated together.

I looked from one twin to the other, and recognized the look of determination in their eyes. People told me that they had seen it in mine.

"Now about that warning pranks for the Slytherins..."

* * *

**Hogwarts School, Main Hall**

**6:00pm**

As I walked into the great hall, my gaze was immediately drawn to the enchanted ceiling I had already read about in Hogwarts: A History. I vividly remembered the promise I had made to myself and my mother at the start of the year: to stay top of my class and stop, as my mother said, 'all the pointless, time wasting pranks.' Of course when I made that part of the promise I had no intention of keeping it. But all the same, I made it to satisfy my mother.

"Is it real?" I heard a girl next to me ask in awe. I vaguely remember her telling me her name, but for the life of me couldn't remember. H...Han...Hannah A...Ab...Abbott? That was it.

"No Hannah," I replied. "The ceiling is enchanted to show the sky how it looks outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History," I attempted to say this with my 'I-know-everything-voice' so that I received the reputation of a bookworm. I didn't particularly fancy all the attention that came with being a prankster so early on in the term. However, maybe later on I thought. Luckily, judging by the look on Hannah's faces I am sure that it was a pretty impressive know-it-all voice.

Glancing around the hall my gaze fell on Fred and George. George's head was down and he was scribbling away on a piece of paper I knew to be my plan for the introductory prank. After reading it through on the Hogwarts Express he immediately started sprouting ways I could possibly improve it and soon after started congratulating me on my 'ah-mazing planning for pranking skills.' His words, not mine. Finally, after listening to him talk non-stop for ten minutes, I thrust the sheet or parchments at him with a huff and instructed him to make whatever improvements he wanted. Provided they abided by the wizarding laws because I don't particularly fancy a trip to Azkaban at eleven years old. I'm pretty sure that would be a new record.

When I walked past Fred he gave me an encouraging smile and winked at me. I gave him a timid smile back, my shyness at being the center of attention. When we reached the front we were instructed by a strict looking Professor to sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on our head. They aren't very creative at naming things are they I thought to myself. Sorting Hat for the sorting. Welcome Feast for the welcoming. What's next?

I listened eagerly for the song that Fred had told me the Sorting Hat sings at the Welcome Feast each year, just before the sorting. Still looking at Fred, I saw him gesture towards that hat and mouthed 'now' at me. I quickly whirled around, ignoring the quiet laughing I could hear from Fred and listened eagerly for the song.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

Oh dear. There was another cheesy line I thought to myself. I spared myself a glance at Fred and George. They both looked like they were about to start rolling around the floor in laughter. Looking to people next to them, I noticed that they too were watching Fred and George and were trying hard not to laugh out loud at the site of them nearly falling off the benches laughing. I felt a laugh building up in my throat just looking at them all!

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone on all the house tables stated clapping wildly, except Slytherin, which was to be expected. The snakes were looking really bored and half heartedly were clapping for the Sorting Hat.

"Hannah Abbott," a loud voice declared when the clapping died down. I watched as Hannah made her way slowly towards the stool. She slowly sat down, the shaking in her legs betraying her nervousness. For a slight moment I felt sorry for her. Then I remembered that we all would have to do it. That thought caused me to start shaking.

Suddenly, a loud voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Hufflepuff," it cried loudly. I jumped when I heard the loud cheers of the Hufflepuff table. I'm under 'G' for 'Granger' I thought. No shit Sherlock, my 'inner voice' as I liked to call, it commented. This is gonna be a long wait. Really, I never guessed. Wait, did I mention to anyone that my inner voice has a tendency to be sarcastic? So do you, it retorted back. Sighing in frustration, I tuned back in to what was going on in the Great Hall just in time to hear my name being called.

"Hermione Granger," the shrill voice cried. As I glanced around me, I saw that almost half of the first years had already been sorted, so I must have been talking to myself for a while. Oops! Shaking myself out of my thoughts I slowly made my way to the stool, much too aware of the hundreds of eyes, all focused in on me.

When I had sat down, I squeaked in surprise when something was lowered over my head.

"It looks like we have a smart one here," a voice coming from somewhere inside the hat rumbled. "You would do well in Ravenclaw, you know," It stopped for a second, as if thoughtful.

"Oooohh. I see you can be a bit mischievous sometimes, and had a tendency for pranking people. We're gonna have fun with you here. But it needed bravery for what you've done. So I think you will do well in... GRYFFINDOR!" As the hat was pulled off my head, my ears started to ring at the loud noises the students at the Gryffindor table were making. When my eyes had adjusted to the light my eyes quickly sought out Fred and George, both of whom were grinning like they had won the lottery. I got up and made my way to the Gryffindor table.

However, when I got there I hesitated before I sat down because the only seat available seemed to be next to some perv who was eyeing me up in a way not suitable for an eleven year old girl. As if sensing my desperation, Fred jumped up and grabbed my hand, then pulled me down to sit between him and George. It was snug, but loads better than next to the perv.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, 'Mione," Fred and George shouted together. This was followed by lots of 'Congratulations' and more 'Welcome to Gryffindor.'

"Thanks for that Fred," I whispered, barely audible.

"S'okay Mione. What are friends for?" He whispered back

"You're now officially a Gryffindor 'Mione..." George murmured in my right ear, only audible to Fred and I.

"...and we're Gryffindors as well," Fred whispered in my other ear.

"...were gonna give 'em all hell," I whispered back to them both.

* * *

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. You made me feel all happy inside :) (cheesy right)**

**Please review**

**HallowLight x**

* * *

**Edited by the amazing irishwerewolf on 7th March 2013**


	3. Kind of a warning

**Chapter 3 – Kind of a warning**

**Hogwarts, Main Hall**

**Three weeks later**

**8:02 - Breakfast**

Previously "...so let's give 'em all hell," I whispered to them both.

I whipped my head up as soon as I heard the other students start snickering. I heard the Professors gasps of surprise, and I'm sure that if I looked at Fred and George they would be wearing smirks identical to mine.

Earlier this morning, I had decided that I was fed up of playing the brainy bookworm and wanted to have some fun. I had spent the last three weeks practically living in the library studying to stay top of my class and trying to build a reputation for myself. I was pretty sure I had succeeded because I had absolutely no friends apart from Fred and George and everyone was gossiping behind my back, spreading insulting rumours about the 'studious bookworm.' Luckily, George quickly put a stop to this with a few choice pranks and now they were off my back. What can I say? I have great friends.

I was astonished last night when I realised that I had officially beaten my previous record of three days without pulling a prank by a long, long way. It's safe to say that Fred and George were amazed and we instantly began planning the warning.

"Have you seen Malfoy? He looks...um...really, really weird," George whispered in my ear.

"Were you out for revenge because of something he's done?" Fred whispered in the other.

"No," I answered. When they both raised their eyebrows, I hurried to add an explanation.

"Honestly, I just thought he needed some more pleasant features to look at." They both instantly started laughing at this and patted me on the shoulders.

"Right, of course, b-b-better features," George laughed.

Ignoring George, I turned back to the first year Slytherins, who had unknowingly been our guinea pigs for this prank. It was safe to say that it had turned out exactly how we wanted. All the boys were sporting flattering pink hair, which had miraculously grown overnight and tied itself up in pigtails on either side of their head. I had Fred to thank for that particular bit of magic. They also had fluffy bunny tails and rabbit ears stuck on their head. It suddenly occurred to me that as first years, they would have no idea how to reverse it. They would have to wait until the spells wore off. That could take as long as a month!

However, Malfoy was my personal favourite. I had no personal vendetta against Malfoy, but I had seen the terror he caused to some of the youngest people in our year and the insulting nicknames he had given them. So far he had not called me a Mudblood, (what a degrading word!) but I was positive that he would eventually. So I decided that I would make him look bad whenever I could. Most of the time I spent in the library the past week was researching glamour spells. They were extremely complex for a first year, but I had just managed. First, I jinxed a pot of the same brand of hair gel that I knew he used, and then I had asked one of the house elves to put it on his bed with a note from an 'admirer.' Now you must be thinking, Hermione Granger? Not arguing for house elf rights? Believe me, I have been there and done that. I spent the first week arguing with the elves and trying to get them to ask for money, but I eventually realised that they enjoyed their work. So I left them alone.

The hair gel would dye his hair a bright red and give it Gryffindor highlights. Also, it would turn his hair even bushier than mine, making it look like he had been continuously shocked by electricity for hours on end. Also I got the house elves to leave him a box of Honeydukes' chocolates that I had asked Fred and George to get. I just added a little something to give the overall affect a little extra...oomph. In addition to his Gryffindor lion's mane, he had a lovely red cat's tail, gold ears to match and an...interesting...fairy outfit. Pink, frilly, poofy and utterly revolting. Yeah, that about sums it up. His face looked the same apart from the glow in the dark pink face paint. The overall affect was a Gryffindor mascot gone horribly, horribly wrong. It was nasty.

"Darling, I've got to congratulate you! You worked a miracle on Malfoy junior," Fred said in his best posh voice. "May we enquire how long the Slytherins will have these unfortunate facial disfigurements?"

"Why yes you may. They will be the proud owners of lovely facial disfigurements for two weeks, if not longer," I said satisfied.

"TWO WEEKS! Why 'Mione you are a miracle worker!" Fred and George shouted.

Malfoy's head quickly whipped around and fixed on me with a threatening glare. 'If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over,' I thought.

" 'Mione you better run fas-," they started.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled.

"See ya later guys," I whispered, hurriedly getting out of my seat and running out of the hall.

* * *

I sprinted down the corridor, the echoing from my feet filling my ears, followed by the sound the sound of multiple pairs of feet behind me. I ran through corridors, up and down staircases, and eventually past the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. However, I could still hear three sets of feet behind me. Logically, Gryffindor Tower would be safest place to go to get away from Slytherins, so I began to run there. Unluckily, I was starting to breathe heavily due to my ten minutes of running around the castle. I knew I would miss Potions trying to escape them, but my first class didn't matter to me at the moment.

I could see the portrait of the Fat Lady at the top of the staircase, so gathering all my left over energy I started sprinting faster, not noticing the stray textbook on the floor. I fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise and gave a small groan when I landed heavily on my arm. I think I just broke my arm. Dammit!

"We've got you now Granger," one Slytherin taunted. I recognised him as Goyle, and saw Crabb not far behind him. I think they are the two brainless slobs that are in my DADA class. Behind the two of them, I saw Malfoy who seemed to be panting heavily. 'Not very fast are we Malfoy?' I thought smugly, a smirk working its way onto my face. But when I saw how mad Malfoy looked, I started shuffling backwards slowly, cradling my broken arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Mudblood," Malfoy taunted. I winced involuntarily when he said that vile word. Crabb walked slowly forward and picked me up off the ground.

"I bet you're too chicken to hit a gir-oops," I mumbled, not liking the look on Malfoy's face.

"I think she deserves punishing don't you boys? Little Miss Granger has been a naughty girl. But she can't do anything to stop us because she is a stupid. Little. Mudblood," Malfoy taunted, smirking. Putting on a brave face I answered back.

"Got any other insults Malfoy? That one is getting old," I retorted, with a smug smile.

"Shut up you bushy haired freak! You're gonna get what you deserve," Malfoy shouted. Then with a brief nod to Crabb who was still holding me, he threw me into the wall. My head flew back and hit the wall with a loud thump and I landed on my broken arm. I groaned in pain. I felt a trickle of blood oozing from my head and slowly working its way down my face and on my robes.

"Not so clever are you now Granger without the Weasel twins to fight your battles for you?" Malfoy whispered in my ear.

"I will deal with them when I'm do-" I cut Malfoy off with a powerful kick. He grunted in pain, then looked up and slapped me hard with a look of pure hate on his face. I felt the impact of his hand on my cheek and was pretty sure I would have an impressive bruise tomorrow. He stood up abruptly, kicking me sharply in the ribs. A loud crack filled the air. I screamed.

I leant forward, about to clutch my ribs in pain but I flew backwards when a wave of dizziness washed over me. When my head hit the ground again, I screamed even louder. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and my ribs were throbbing in pain.

" 'MIONE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" a voice screamed from just around the corner.

" 'MIONE! what are you-oh shit. Malfoy, you fucker. We're gonna kill you," another voice said as it penetrated my head.

I could faintly hear three girly screams, followed by pounding footsteps that echoed around my head. Groaning, I clutched my head in pain trying to make the dizziness go away. I registered the fact that my head wound seemed to be bleeding heavily and my hands were now coated in a sticky substance.

" 'Mione are you okay?" a voice above me shouted.

"What do you think Fred? Does she look okay?" another voice shouted back. Bringing a finger up to my lips, I murmured quietly.

"Shhhh. Too...loud. Use...inside...voices, please," I requested faintly, moving my hand and the other to my ribs. I tried harder to stop the pain. I think it is bleeding there too and I'm pretty sure Malfoy broke my ribs. I heard two quiet chuckles above me, and then a voice whispered in my ear,

"Shhh Mione, you'll be okay. We will get you to Madam Pomfery." I gritted my teeth, and then slightly moved my head in agreement. I only cried out when I felt hands lift me and pain shot through my ribs.

"It will be okay Mione, it will be okay," a voice whispered comfortingly. When the person started moving, I felt the blackness slowly overtake me as it filled every part of my body.

* * *

**So, what do you think about chapter 3? Thanks for all of your reviews they made me happy. Happy is good.**

**In answer to your questions. Draco will be in the story, but only as a bully and an unwilling prank victim. I might have Hermione make friends with Harry and Ron, but they wouldn't be together constantly.**

**HallowLight xx**

* * *

**Updated and beta'd by irishwerewolf - 9th March 2013**


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4 – Recovery**

**Hogwarts School**

**Three days later**

**Saturday 31****st**** October (Halloween)**

**12:34**

_Previously -__"It will be okay Mione, it will be okay." A voice whispered comfortingly. When the person started moving I felt the blackness slowly overtake me and filling every part of me._

I could feel a light burning onto my eyelids, that felt unwelcoming compared to the calm darkness I had gotten used to. I tried to turn away from the bright light, but a sharp pain burst of pain in my scull made me hastily stop my movements. Thinking back I tried to recall what had caused the pounding in my head and ribs and the stinging in my arm. Unnaturally white blond hair and two fat boys. _Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle._ The Slytherins looking embarrassed after our prank and Malfoy chasing after me. _Darn it._ Then I had flashes of Malfoy taunting me and beating me up for our prank. _Those bloody little Slytherins_. I am gonna give those uptight little Purebloods one hell of a pranking for this I thought to myself grimly. But maybe Fred and George have beaten me to it...

Slowly I tried to open my eyes; however it took longer than usual because they felt very heavy after a prolonged time of having them shut. Suddenly I heard the loud sound of a door being slammed open and heard two loud voices.

"Madam Pomfery, Madam Pomfery," They cried in unison. I recognised the voices as Fred and George and smiled to myself. They had probably been bugging Madam Pomfery for the entire time I was unconscious.

"Has Mione woken up yet..." George cried

"...we need her brains to help us plan payback on the Slytherins." Fred whined

"But, we also need to have Mione back with the living..." George added

"...because we have MISSED HER" Both twins screamed together. Smirking to myself, I eventually opened my eyes to see Fred and George's backs facing me and Madam Pomfery standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. When she looked my way, she gave an almost inaudible gasp, and then winked at me mischievously.

"Well, if you are so eager to see Hermione you could just, I don't know, turn around!" She finished with a smirk. Fred and George whirled around, and promptly jumped onto my hospital bed with me. I heard the bed groan under all of our weight and felt the burning in my ribs get worse.

"Get off me please, you're too heavy," I moaned. They quickly jumped off me, I glanced up at Madam Pomfery to see her scowling at Fred and George.

"Madam Pomfery," I questioned, "Where I am hurt?"

"Well, your arm was dislocated, but I quickly fixed that and popped it back into place however it may sting for another day or two," I nodded in answer to her questioning look. "Also, you had three broken ribs so I gave you a dose Skele-Gro last night as it was not safe to give it to you when you arrived as your head wound was bleeding badly. I was about to give you a pain potion to help with the pain of re-growing bones all last night. Then finally you had cracked your scull. I gave you a blood replenishing potion however the bandage on your head needs to stay on for a few more days." Madam Pomfery finished with a sigh. But the distressed look on her face went away as quickly as it had came; and was replaced with a curious expression.

"Hermione, how in the world did you manage to get knocked around so badly? What happened to the studious girl that was the pride of Gryffindor?"

"Well, the studious girl has never gone away, I have just hidden a few of my more...inventive," George snorted, then quickly covered his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his laughter. I gave him one of my scarier glares, then returned my gaze to Madam Pomfery,

"As I was saying...I have just hidden a few of my more...inventive and exciting personality traits."

I gave sigh of exasperation at the confused look on Madam Pomferys' face and glanced pleadingly at Fred. He just winked at me then turned to Madam Pomfery to distract her from finding out the actual reason for being in the Hospital Wing.

"How long does Hermione have to stay in the hospital wing for?" Fred asked

"Well, she could stay for the remainder of the afternoon, and then Hermione may accompany you to the Halloween feast in the evening." She said

Suddenly I let out a loud yawn, and then gasped in pain when I felt the movement add more pain to my ribs. I blushed when everyone turned to look at me. Madam Pomfery took one look at me, and then hurried over to the cabinet next to my bed to receive two potions. They both look disgusting, I thought to myself. One was in a Crystal bottle and was a brown liquid with something red in it and the other looked like mush in a jar.

When Madam Pomfery looked at my face she quickly reassured me that they would taste fine and proceeded to open my mouth and pour some of both potions down my throat. I choked at first, but at her patronising look I hastily swallowed both potions. Right away I could feel myself becoming very drowsy and my pain seemed to be numbed straight away. Before I fell back into a deep sleep I vaguely heard George talking to me.

"Night Mione, our brother Ron will come and walk you to dinner because we have some payback to take care of."

"Don't worry he's very nice, if not kind of annoying. But I'm sure you will be fine." Fred reassured me.

I managed to give them a thumbs up, and fell to sleep to the sound of their laughing.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione wake up," a very annoying voice sang in my ear.

"Go 'way," I muttered

"No way Hermione, Fred and George sent us to wake you up and take you down to the Halloween fast," The annoying voice told me in a very matter of fact way.

I blearily opened one eye to see a freckly red-head boy, who looks like Fred and George, peering down at me smirking, and a boy with unruly black hair, green eyes and glasses standing next to the annoying one who looked very apologetic.

"And you are...?" I questioned

"Ronald Weasley and that is Harry Potter." He told me sounding all too smug.

I grunted in acknowledgement, then sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. They both looked at me curiously, and I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Are we going to dinner or not?" I asked. They had the grace to look ashamed, and Harry put his hand out in front of him.

"George told us that Madam Pomfery told him that you might need some help getting down to the main hall because of after affects of the pain potion." He told me quietly.

I smiled at him thankfully, and put my hand in his so he could help me out of the bed. Once I was standing up Ron and Harry stood by my side to catch me in case I would fall attempting to walk. I took a cautious step forward, the nearly collapsed when I felt a sharp burst of pain in my ribs and dizziness in my head. Luckily, both boys had fast reflexes so they caught me before I hit the floor and put my arms round their shoulders.

Our progress down to the main hall was slow as Harry and Ron were supporting most of my weight. However when we were outside the second floor girls bathroom Harry suddenly stopped and told us both to be quiet. I could just hear a grunting noise and footsteps that sounded that were getting louder. However the thing that unnerved me the most was the way it didn't sound at all human.

"I think there is something over there," he whispered "I'm gonna go take a look" He told us

"I'm coming too mate," Ron told Harry. They both turned to face me with a questioning look on their faces.

"I'll be fine," I told them "just put me down by that wall over there." They both nodded and walked over to the wall and lowered me down to the floor, being careful not to jostle me too much. I was just about to tell them to remember the spell we had just learnt in Charms class, when I looked over Harry's shoulder and noticed the large shadow on the floor. It was slowly getting larger and larger, and becoming more and more deformed, but when I abruptly rounded the corner I took a harsh intake of breath. Then I screamed.

* * *

**Whew, that was hard to write. I have been suffering from a severe case of writers block.**

*****THIS IN VERY IMPORTANT*** I have decided that Voldemort DID exist, but Dumbledore defeated him at the Potters house in Godricks Hollow. Unfortunatly he managed to kill James and Lily (don't kill me, it needs to be this way for the story) before Dumblefore arrived but never managed to touch Harry. Voldemort never gave Harry a scar. Dumbledore managed to defeat Voldemort because he had already found and destroyed the Horcruxes without Voldemort realising it. Therefore, Voldemort went poof. Gone. Harry never went to the Dursleys. He went to some random magical family in the countryside, so he met the Weasleys before Hogwarts. But Sirius was still accused of killing Pettigrew and random muggles and giving James and Lily's location to Voldemort so he went to Azkaban (this needs to happen in this story). He MIGHT come into my story at some point.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I have forgotten something but nevermind.**

**Goodday. Goodbye. Adios. Elivs had left the building.**

**HallowLightxx**


	5. Troll

**Chapter 5 – The Troll**

**Second floor corridor **

**Saturday 31****st**** October (Halloween)**

**7:04pm**

_Previously - __It was slowly getting larger and larger, and becoming more and more deformed, but when it abruptly rounded the corner I took a harsh intake of breath. Then I screamed._

"Blimey Hermione," Harry exclaimed whacking the side of his head with his hand with a pained look on his face,

"if you were trying to make me deaf why didn't you just say so earlier, you didn't have to scream" I opened my mouth to say something; but I couldn't get past the massive troll that was walking nearer and looking like he was having the time of his life swing his metal bat around.

"Never mind trying, I'm positive she managed to burst my ear drum," Ron said with a grimace. He was tapping his ear with his finger, as though trying to figure out what was wrong with it as well as managing to look like Goyle in Transfiguration.

"I-I...behind you," I managed to force out. Harry leaned closer to my face, then grabbed my chin with his hand and turned my head to one side then to other. I watched his eyebrows furrow in thought at my expression; which was probably conveying pure panic.

"Are you okay Hermione, you're looking a little peak-" Harry was cut off by a giant roar of fury and I wrenched my jaw from his grip to stare in horror at the fully grown Mountain troll only a few steps away from us. Both boys slowly turned their head around and looked just like they would rather be anywhere else than the second floor corridor with someone who needed help walking. Their eyes widened comically, resembling a surprised panda, and they both took a large step backwards and collided with the wall next to where I was sitting.

We all wrinkled our noses at the stench of decaying teeth and mouldy food as it fill our noses. It smells an awful lot like a very old, very stinky sewage plant I thought to myself. _Note to self, never visit sewage plants or mountain trolls. They stink_. The troll was a muddy green colour, with black pinpricks for eyes and warts all over his body. He was staring at us menacingly but only looked slightly intimidating due to his size not his eyes. They were like massive black buttons, but looked very vacant, and seemed to be stuck on a tiny tennis ball head. His tiny ball like head was sitting on top of a massive green bloated body with a large beer belly, but I'm pretty sure that his belly isn't filled with beer...

"R-Ron," I stuttered "I think you should run to the Great Hall to tell a teacher about this." I whispered

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione. Also you are the fastest out of us all" Harry muttered

"And who would miss a tall lanky ginger running fast towards you," I added

"What?" I asked at their patronising looks.

Ron spared me a glare, then turned around and started to run at full speed, only slowing down to run between the troll's legs. I watched unhappily as he sprinted down the hallway and round the corner and away from danger. I started to picture myself in his place and running towards the common room to perfect my, Fred and George's latest prank idea for the second years. I was losing myself in the happy picture, when I was jerked back to reality by a loud roar and the troll turning to follow Ron. Not thinking, I shouted out to the troll on impulse.

"Oi, you there," The troll turned back to face us with an angry face

"Yes you," I bellowed. Harry frantically tugged at my arm in what I think was an attempt to shut me up. However I paid him no attention and carried on shouting at the troll. Time to get rid of some pent up anger I thought to myself.

"Come back here you stinkin' beast. Don't turn away like they coward you are. Fight us like a man. Come on. Co-," I was cut off by Harry throwing his hand over my mouth and jerked his head in the direction of the troll in question. When I looked at Harry closely, I noticed he looked paler than usual and was constantly looking over his shoulder.

When I looked that way I found out why. The troll was turning very red in the face and was running his feet along the ground like a bull about a charge. His eyes had narrowed to slits and were showing raw fury. It had started breathing very heard and it now looked like properly fully grown mountain troll about to attack. I suddenly realised how much danger we were in and froze in fear. I noticed how tall the troll was. How darn big the troll was. _That would hurt if he fell on you. _And just in general how scary he looked. The troll seemed to be getting impatient and took an aggressive step forward and swung his large, heavy and possibly metal club at me. I only register the whooshing sound of the club being swung through the air and the loud whack it made when it hit the stone wall next to my ear. I started breathing harder and slid down to the floor as I felt a panic attack begin to claim me.

"Hermione, come on Hermione we have to move. Hermione, Hermione come on." Harry said me in a very quiet and calm voice. He sighed heavily and then grabbed both of my arms and tugged my down the corridor and a little bit further away from the troll who was distracted for the moment by the dent the wall left in his club. When my eyes focused back, I first registered that I was propped up against the wall further down the corridor and somebody was crouching in front of me, and facing me. I looked up and saw Harry's green eyes that were peering worriedly into my brown ones. I felt his arms rubbing both of mine soothingly and it was only then I realised I was shaking very hard. My teeth were chattering against themselves and I could feel my torso vibrating against the wall, making sharp bursts of pain shoot to my still healing ribs.

"Hermione, we are gonna be okay, Ron has been gone a while so he will probably be back with Professor Dumbledore soon. We're gonna be okay don't worry" Harry whispered soothingly in my ear. He kept on whispering calming things in my and slowly felt my teeth chattering subside, but I couldn't stop my torso from shaking.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a green, puke coloured sweet and pressed it into Harry's hand. He looked at me questioningly so I hurried to explain.

"Me, F-Fred and G-Geo-George developed t-this. It's a p-proto-prototype and w-will knock the t-tro-troll out u-until t-teacher ge-gets here." I managed to force out in-between my shaking. He looked at me, relief quite clear on his face at the matter of the troll set on destroying us would be solved untill the teachers arrived. Harry quickly turned cautiously and started to cautiously approach the troll. When he was preoccupied with giving the sweet to the troll I finally let my sobs escape. I hunched over and desperately clutched my knees trying not to slip in the memories that had haunted me for so long. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness due to exhaustion, pain from my ribs and being scared by the troll, then too tired to fight not remembering anymore I shut my eyes.

_******FLASHBACK******_

_Beginning of the Holidays. Hermione had just received her letter inviting her to Hogwarts_

"_Mum, Dad," I shouted bounding down the stairs. Happiness from my exciting news filling every part of me. I am witch I thought to myself happily. I will be taught how to do magic. I will be able to perform much better pranks using magic. Suddenly I stopped in the steps and started to wonder if there will be anyone one else there who likes pranking people..._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped and fell onto the bottom step. Shocked. The entire front of the house looked torn apart and the front door was hanging off its hinges. Our expensive wallpaper was now hanging in tatters on the walls. It looked our house was in the middle of a disaster site. How had I not heard this? I thought to myself grimly. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and stepped gingerly over the broken glass from the picture frames and ornaments from my parents honeymoon around the world. I walked around our cream sofa which was lying on its side covered in footprints and burn marks. When I walked into the kitchen I let out a sob and sunk to the floor. My Mum and Dad were laying on the floor glassy eyed and staring at the ceiling._

_In a trancelike state I sunk to the floor between them and grasped their hands frantically and held them to my chest willing them back alive. Hysterical sobs shook my small frame as I hunched over both of their cold bodies. Outside I heard the crunching of leaves and the sound of voices, slowly getting quieter._

"_-Mudblood families, Blood traitors, Muggles, filth in our world," a deep voice said passionately_

_I clasped my hands over my ears, wanting the world to disspear, but quickly pulled them away when I felt a sticky substance on my hands._

"_-don't deserve to learn magic,"_

_I looked down at my hands and let out a loud sob when I saw them coated in a red, sticky liquid that could only be blood._

"_-kill them. All of them."_

_I gingerly turned over my parents hands and saw them oozing out blood. The skin looked like it had been pulled off, layer by layer. I no longer thought they had simply died an easy death_

"_-at least these two are gone. Caused a lot of trouble they did."_

_They had been tortured. Brutally_

"_-can't believe you're related to one of them."_

_I dropped both of their hands hand scrambled away from their bodies, grief filling every part of me and my earlier news long gone from my mind. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing all over again, much harder than before._

"_-squibs. A shame to all purebloods,"_

_I briefly registered a loud pop followed by two twin gasps of surprise._

"_Oh dear," The deep voice said. _

_I had reached the wall now and began to slide down it so that the side of my back was pressed against the bottom of the wall and I was curled up in a small ball with my eyes shut; the blood from my parents hands now covering majority of my skin on show._

"_Oh dear indeed," Another higher, more feminine voice said._

_I opened my so they looked like slits and saw the large pool of blood that my parents were lying in. I was lying in. It had now become obvious that they had bled to death._

_"It looks like were too late my dear, and for that I am truly sorry," I assumed that the person with the deep voice was adressing me so I tryed to turn my head towards them._

_I lifted my head and glimpsed a pair of half moon glasses, a long beard tucked in to a belt. The hair scraped back into a severe bun and a long black dress thing before shutting my eyes an succumbing to the darkness, grief overtaking me_

_******FLASHBACK OVER****** _

* * *

**So, what do ya think? I think this story might actually go somewhere and not be just pointless fluff. Yay me.**

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. And you know, reviews help the world go round, so please, review (yeah, yeah I know I sound like a begger, but seriously, review)**

**HallowLight x**


	6. Detention

**Chapter 6 – Detention**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Sunday 1****st**** November **

_Previously - __I lifted my head and glimpsed a pair of half moon glasses, a long beard tucked in to a belt. Their hair scraped back into a severe bun and a long black dress thing before shutting my eyes and succumbing to the darkness, grief overtaking me_

_******FLASHBACK OVER****** _

It felt like I was lying on a cloud. I considered the way I seemed to be sinking into this 'cloud' and the way the material felt like a rare type of cotton, soft against my bare arms. I must be lying on a very squishy cloud. Ah, I'm lying on the sofa opposite the fire in the Gryffindor Common room. That explains the warmth at my toes I thought to myself.

I realised my head was resting on something that felt soft, but muscled. I also realised that it was moving slowly up and down – like breathing. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and they quickly focused in on a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. It was then I realised that my head was resting on a certain red-heads chest and another identical red-head was sitting beside the sofa watching me as well. Fred and George. My head was on Fred's chest.

"Hiya guys," I whispered quietly, a blush blossoming up my neck and decorating my face

"Hey Mione," The twins greeted together, however I noticed that even though they were smiling; their eyes still looked worried

"You gave us quite a scare there Mione. We were waiting for you to arrive at dinner in the great hall when Ron ran in and shouted that there was a fully grown mountain troll in the castle and it happened to be where you and Harry were." Fred told me.

"Then when we got there Harry was crouching down and examining you because you were crying even though you were unconscious." George told me, his brow furrowing. Then he added

"and Harry wasn't even paying attention to the unconscious troll laying on the ground a few feet behind him."

"You and Harry are a bunch of brave first years…" Fred said

"and Harry told us, me, George and the teachers that it, how you gave him one of our products to give to the troll after taking your anger out on a mountain troll. I think that was kinda stupid." George finished.

"Well, I thought it was frickin' amazing." Fred stated.

"Um, well, thanks I think," I whispered

Fred opened up his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud rumbling that originated from my stomach. I felt another blush work its way up my cheeks.

"I think someone is hungry," George said in a sing-song voice.

I turned a deeper shade of red and turned over and pressed my face into Fred's chest. I soon felt his chest start vibrating with what I assumed was laughter and his hand moved to stroke my hair and leisurely smoothed it down my back.

"Can we please go to breakfast," I mumbled into Fred's chest

"Of course Mione," The twins said together

I reluctantly pulled my face up and off Fred's chest and slowly sat up. I saw George standing up in front of me with his hand outstretched. Glaring up him I placed my hand on his hand and allowed him to pull me up. He gave my hand on mighty tug and I felt myself practically fly up off the sofa and crashed in to his chest, and then bounce back off it and fall towards the floor. A second before I hit the floor another pair of freckled hands caught me and pulled me out of George's grasp and towards him.

"Gee, please be more careful of the breakable first year Georgie." I mumbled, still feeling dizzy from my dramatic activities.

"Yeah Forge be more careful with the ickle baby first year." Fred chocked out laughing.

I turned around in Fred's arms to face him and put on my best angel face.

"Fweddie," I said in my best baby voice, "pwease can I have a piggy back ride to bweakfast."

"My lady you demand a lot, however I am sure that I could lend you my services for one trip down to the great hall," Fred told me in a very posh voice.

So with that, I wriggled out of his grip and took three strides backwards , then without waiting for Fred to prepare himself I ran up and leaped onto his back.

"Giddy up horsey," I screamed

"Yeah horsey," George added with a smirk, "Giddy up."

* * *

"What do you guys have next," I asked Fred and George whilst glaring down at the inked word currently offending me.

"Charms with Hufflepuff, why?" George replied. Opening my mouth I replied in a venomous voice

"I have Potions," Fred groaned in sympathy,

"with Snape," George groaned as well,

"with Slytherin," I finished

Both twins put their own schedules in the others bag then pulled me into a tight hug. I immediately relaxed in their arms and the idea of seeing Snape and the Slytherins disappeared from my mind in that blissful moment. Reluctantly I pulled away with a glum face and informed the twins that I would have to go so I wouldn't be late. They told me goodbye and good luck, then turned around and made their way to the charms classroom.

Once I was outside the entrance to the Potions classroom I stopped and stood next to Harry and Ron and offered them both a small smile. In return they both gave me a smile slash grimace look which I knew had something to do with the fact that Snape was now shouting at us to go into the Potions classroom.

"Today we will be working in partners on a cure for boils. You will be partnered with the person you were with for the last lesson and I expect a vile of the potion on my desk by the end of the lesson." Snape told us in a silky voice.

I glared at the back of his greasy head and was only pulled back to reality when Harry, my partner, called my name.

"Hermione, Hermione," Harry called. I glanced up at him and nodded to show I was listening.

"I will get all the ingredients and equipment and you just…wait here. Then we should take it in turns to do an instruction each." Harry finished

"Sure, that sound's great Harry," I replied in a monotone.

He glanced worriedly at me for a second before turning around and making his way over to the store cupboard to collect everything we needed.

I hadn't realised that being near Harry again would bring back such strong memories of what happened on Halloween and my parents murder. I think it had something to do with the fact that when I last thought of it Harry was the only person near me. I was lost in thought until Harry nudged me to tell me that he was back with everything that we needed and I needed to follow the first instruction.

I worked through my instructions in a daze, completely lost in my memories of my parent's death and the identity of the two people that I heard talking about Squibs and Mudblood. However I was brought back to reality when Harry whispered worriedly in my ear.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay? You look a little…out of it?"

I replied a little too loudly "Uh...Yeah…I suppose I am okay, I am-

"Miss Granger," Snape's silky voice interrupted me, "No talking, 5 points from Gryffindor."

"But-" I protested

" I would appreciate it if you shut up Miss Granger." Snape said irritably.

In the background I heard Malfoy and the other Slytherins snickering in the background.

"Shut up Malfoy, no-one wants' to hear your voice. Go back to the dungeons with your fellow Snakes" I retorted to the laughter

The laughter of my fellow Gryffindor's filled the dungeons, but went away quickly when Snape spoke.

"Detention Miss Granger, see me tonight. Straight after dinner" Well_ crap, I thought._

I opened my mouth to shout back at him, but Harry elbowed me sharply in the ribs

"Not now Hermione. You will just make it worse." Harry muttered under his breath

I made a noise of annoyance then turned back to our Potion, muttering insults the entire time under my breath.

"That foul, greasy haired git."

"Be quiet Hermione." Harry muttered

"He has no right. I will make him pay."

"Shut up Hermione." Harry whispered

"I hate that stupid git."

"Hermione shut UP." Harry whispered loudly

* * *

**Hi, um... I feel like I haven't updated in ages so I am sorry.**

**I will try and put up the next chapter at the beginning of next week.**

**Thanks SO SO much for all of your lovely reviews. It makes me happy.**

**Please review**

**HallowLight x**


	7. Death, Discovery and Friendship

**Chapter 7– Death, Discovery and Friendship**

**Corridor outside the potions classroom**

**Sunday 1****st**** November**

**After dinner**

_Previously - "That foul, greasy haired git."/ "Be quiet Hermione." Harry muttered, /"He has no right. I will make him pay."/"Shut up Hermione." Harry whispered/"I hate that stupid git."/"Hermione shut UP." Harry whispered loudly/_

Sighing I slid down the wall outside the potions classroom and placed my head on my knees, wanting to get at least a couple minuets sleep. I assume that I feel so exhausted because I haven't had full day's classes since before Malfoy and his crew beat me up. Also, I had kept having flashbacks to my parent's deaths and was aware that I had received many worried looks from teachers, classmates and mostly Fred and George. I shut my eyes and felt myself drifting to sleep outside the potions classroom in the dungeons.

_****DREAM****_

_I was standing in the middle of my living room in my parents' house and it looked like it had before they were killed. I flinched back when I saw my Mum and Dad standing directly in front of me directing accusing glares in my direction._

"_Mum, Dad," I whispered, my eyes continuously moving from one parent to the other._

"_Hermione," My Dad started, "I am very ashamed to have you as a daughter."_

_I fell to the floor in surprise and opened and closed my mouth again and again as words seemed to fail me._

"_Shut your mouth," My Mum said sharply, "You look like a fish, and it is not very becoming of you."_

_I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes._

"_Why didn't you save us Hermione, you are such a useless daughter," My Dad growled at me_

_The first salty tear made it way down my cheek and it was quickly followed by another, then another, then another._

"_Stop your blubbering Hermione, you look ghastly." My mum told me with a sigh_

_I shuffled backwards into the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest as defence from the onslaught of insulting comments coming at me._

"_Why didn't you try Hermione? You just let us bleed to death on the kitchen floor while you pranced around your room with a stupid letter to your pointless school of magic tricks.__My Dad shouted at me._

_I felt my shoulders start to shake and the few dried tears on my cheeks were quickly covered my fresh ones. I placed my head on my knees and pressed my hands to my ears to try to stop hearing the horrible comments directed at me by my own parents. _

"_Mione," A familiar voice shouted at me_

"_Useless...doesn't deserve...DIE," My Dad's voice made its self heard _

"_Mione...Hermione" Two voices shouted together._

_****END OF DREAM****_

"Hermione wake up!" Three voices shouted at me.

I jerked my head up off my knees and through my tears I saw Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan, who I had only briefly met when he kept me company in the hospital wing when Fred and George had a detention with Filch, crouching in front of me. When Fred saw the tears making their way down my face his eyebrows creased in worry.

"Oh Mione," The twins whispered together sympathetically. Lee, who had become a big brother figure for me, sighed sadly.

Fred moved towards me and carefully pulled my hands off my legs, then pushed my legs out the way. He then put his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. Letting a sob escape I immediately buried my head in Fred's shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. I felt George and Lee place their hands on my shoulder in comfort, and for that I was grateful.

"Let it all out Mione, let it all out." Fred whispered comfortingly in my ear.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes and let out my tears. I clenched my arms tighter round Fred, as though to use him as an emotional support. I felt the first tears trickle out of my eyes and the flow of tears gradually got faster and faster until hysterical sobs wracked my body and I was hiccupping. Eventually I realised that George and Lee were rubbing my back comfortingly and had crouched down. I was enclosed in a wall of bodies that were supporting me and consoling me as well.

As I felt my tears subside I pulled my head of Fred's shoulder and gave them a watery smile in thanks.

"Thank you guys," I said in a quiet voice

"No problem Hermione," Lee told me.

"But are you okay now?" he questioned

"Not really," I replied, "but it would be hard to explain here so I will explain after our detention."

"Wait...why do you have detention?" I added curiously

"There's the Mione we all know and love" George said cheekily. I directed a glare in his direction and he just winked in reply

"It's...complicated. We will tell you after the detention as well." Fred told me slowly.

I heard the Potions classroom door open and Snape's silky voice invaded my ears.

"Get off the floor dunderheads. You have to clean all of the cauldrons without magic so you better get started if you don't want to be here all night."

Groaning we all pulled ourselves out of our cosy corner in the dungeons and grumbled our way into the potions classroom

(Insert line here)

"Blimey, my fingers look like prunes from all of this water." George stated as we walked out of the potions classroom two hours later.

"I'm pretty sure that our hands are better than Lee's, he had to clean Crabb and Goyle's cauldrons. I think I even saw a slug in there." I directed at the twins with a grin at Lee.

"Shut up Hermione. If you carry on being mean I will come after you with my green hands. I'm pretty sure they smell nasty." Lee said with a cheeky smile.

He lunged in my direction and I let out a squeal and pushed past and ran up the stairs out of the dungeons with Lee and the twins thundering along behind me. I darted past the great hall and made my way to the stairs, only to be grabbed from behind and have a set of arms clamp round my support body...

"I've got her boys" Fred's voice shouted

I tried to wiggle out of his grip; only to be quickly restrained by another pair of hands that clamped round my flailing legs.

"Hurry up Lee, this one here squirms a lot." George shouted down the corridor.

I kept up my effort of trying to wriggle away, and then abruptly slammed my head back into Fred's chest when Lee suddenly appeared in front of me.

"How'd you do that?" I questioned them breathlessly.

"Disillusionment charm. We'll teach you how to do it sometime, it comes in handy." Fred answered.

"But back to the task at hand..."George began

"PAYBACK," Lee shouted, then slammed his hands onto my face. I screamed and started wiggling even harder trying in vain to wiggle away from Lee's hands. When I looked at him he winked at me and the pulled his hands off my cheeks and showed me his hands. They were clean. And smelled like lavender.

"When you were running away I washed my hands." Lee stated smugly.

"They smell like lavender." I told him

Fred snorted into my shoulder and George started shaking with laughter, which made my legs shake. Lee took a step backwards and George let go of my legs and stood up to stand next to Lee. However Fred just let go of my arms, but stayed standing behind me and pulled me into his chest. I relaxed back into him and sighed contentedly.

"Hey Hermione, do you think you could tell us what you were crying about earlier?" Lee requested.

I immediately stiffened and Fred massaged my shoulders and tried to get me relaxed again. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I would prefer not to explain it... so do you think you could find a pensive somewhere?" I asked quietly, the corridor we were in suddenly seeming very quiet without our loud banter.

"Yeah, that's easy. Come up to our dormitory at when everyone in your room has fallen asleep and you can show us then. Don't worry about the other two in our dormitory because they are both in the hospital wing due to an unfortunate accident in Potions." George told me.

* * *

I pulled the covers off me after I was sure all the other girls in my dormitory were asleep and crept out of the room and down the stairs. I froze at the bottom of the boy's stairs when I heard movement from in the common room. I turned quietly around on the spot, but sighted happily when I saw that it was only a house elf cleaning up the common room. I walked inaudibly up the staircase and knocked on the door at the very top of the boy's tower.

"Fred," I whispered loudly, "please open the door."

"Coming Mione," He replied.

He pulled the door open and I was greeted by a smiling red-head who stuck his hand out and grabbed my hand and tugged me into their room. Inside, in the centre of the room I saw a bowl which I recognised as a pensive and a few cushions scattered around it, two of which were occupied by George and Lee, who were looking very serious about something. When they saw I was in the room they stopped talking and turned to face me.

I walked slowly forwards, and was very grateful of the fact that Fred offered me his hand to hold. Gripping his hand very tightly with my left, I held my wand in my right hand and slowly put it to my head and muttered a spell that was barely audible, even in the silence that penetrated the room. As I pulled my wand carefully from head I saw a white silvery substance attached, which contained the memory of my parents death and everything that was relevant up until now. The memory included some of my nightmares and sleepless nights. I place my wand above the pensive and slowly let go and watched the memory float down to the liquid and then slowly swirl around in it.

Fred squeezed my hand tightly then let go and walked toward the pensive. George and Lee stood up as well and walked towards to stand next to Fred, who had turned to face me.

"It will be okay Mione. Whatever we see in there, whatever has happened will not change our views of you." Fred reassured ne

"Thanks Fred, so much," I choked out.

All three of them nodded their heads at me then turned around and put their heads in the pensive, and were sucked in.

I took a deep breath, and sat down and prepared myself for a long wait.

I sat on the red and gold cushion closest to a bed and leaned back on it and when I shut my eyes I flinched at the images that I had brought up by putting my memories in the pensive. I could see my parent's bodies lying bleeding on the kitchen floor, the strange people that turned up and spent hours trying to console me but never could. I tried to keep myself preoccupied with thoughts about Fred, like how nice it felt when he hugged me and stroked my hair; but I could not stop my mind from wandering back to that night.

I think I sat on that cushion for an hour just staring into space; my parent's screaming, just as horrifying now as it was in my nightmares, echoing around my scull. I was vaguely aware of the salty tears that were making their way steadily down my cheeks for the entire time. They are endless, I thought to myself.

I was jerked out of my daze when I heard three bodies hit the floor and simultaneous cries of pain. But the tears still flowed. Through the liquid streaming down my face I saw the three boys look up at me and their gazes turn soft. I them all stand up and walk towards me. But I was still crying.

"Oh, Mione. I am so, so sorry." Fred said softly. The tears fell faster

All three boys shared a look and then cautiously put their arms around me. Fred, who was in front of me, went first. Then Lee who was behind me went second. And finally George, who had sat down next to me tugged me towards him and my head fell onto his shoulder and his arms joined Fred and Lee's around my waist.

"Let it all out Hermione, let it all out." Lee whispered softly in my ear.

"We're here Mione, we are never gonna go away. Let it all out." George told me comfortingly.

Fred just tightened his arms around me and looked deep into my teary eyes. I got the message. He cared. They all cared.

So, with that, I pressed my head into George's shoulder, wrapped one of my arms around Fred's waste and the other around Lee's and wept. For my parents. For their life that was so much shorter than it should have been.

As I cried I knew one thing. Fred, George and Lee cared about me. It was a nice thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think? The end of this was kinda sad don't ya think. **

**Rosemary Lily Marie: You made me smile with your review. Just thought you should know.**

**All of the other reviews were wonderfull and I would appreciate it if you are reading this and planning not to review, please could you. I'd love to knoew what you think of my story**

**HallowLight x**


	8. A Slytherin Rainbow

**Chapter 8 – A Slytherin rainbow**

**The Great Hall**

**Sunday 2****nd**** November in the morning**

_Previously - As I cried I knew one thing. Fred, George and Lee cared about me. It was a nice thought._

When I walked into the Great Hall the next morning, considerably later than I normally do, I was immediately aware of hundreds of different sets of eyes on me. However I was only looking at Fred, George and Lee's concerned faces. I knew they saw my red, puffy eyes that were raw from all my crying last night. I knew that some people were scrutinising me and trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I also understood that some people were indifferent to my presence but I didn't really care. But, in the end, when I looked at Fred and he saw the cheeky grin on my face he immediately let out a loud whoop and stood up in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and opened his arms wide for me.

Ignoring all the curious stares I ran down the gap between the benches and flew into Fred's arms and clutched him tightly to me.

"I did it, I did it," I whispered happily in his ear

"Yes," Fred screamed giving me a high five, then paused and asked "what did you do?"

I sighed then motioned with my eyes towards the Slytherin table, which had a massive gap where the second years were supposed to sit. Fred's sharp intake of breath in my ear signalled that he had just realised what I had completed.

"Seriously, I didn't even think you would actually use that idea. It seems so...so...Muggle." Lee's voice whispered in my ear, startling me.

"I'll explain later but let me just grab a piece of toast and I'll tell you somewhere private." I whispered to Fred seeing as George and Lee were now standing next to me.

The boy's eyes all widened in surprise and Lee was about to say something when Professor McGonagall walked up to us all.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Jordan," she said nodding to each of us in turn with an exasperated look on her face, "If you are going to sit down, please do so. However, if you are going to leave take some food and leave the hall immediately you are disrupting everyone. When I looked around the hall I saw that she was, indeed, right. Everyone was staring at us with mostly confused and angry expressions on their faces.

"Okay Professor, we'll..um...go." Lee stuttered, pointing his hand to the exit of the main hall.

I reached over the empty spaces the boys had left and grabbed three slices of toast and practically ran out of the main hall with the boys at my heels. We made our way quickly towards our tree near the lake. As there were no classes because it was a Sunday we could spend as long as we wanted there. Also, it was highly unlikely we would be overheard as most people were at breakfast, in bed or inside as it was too cold to be outside.

"So...," Fred and George started together

"...why did ya choose that prank?" Lee finished with an eager look on his face

"Well, this morning I felt...better because I had told someone about what had happened to my parents. So I decided that the Slytherin second years needed some overdue pranking." I finished with a toothy grin on my face

"Wow Mione, after last night..." George started with a satisfied smile

"...we didn't think you would've been up for another prank..." Fred carried on with a small smirk on his face, like he knew what I had done. Knowing him he probably did

"...for another couple of days." Lee finished with a small laugh.

"I think we underestimated you Mione," George added with a pat on shoulder, "well done

I was staring at them with a disbelieving look my face. My mind was going over all the complements they had given me, and they only had a slight idea what the prank was!

I examined each of their faces and found identical looks of awe and admiration. I wasn't entirely sure what had made them that proud of me as I had only told them that I had pranked the Slytherins. Actually, I had just pranked the Slytherins...again...wow. Slowly, a grin crept onto my face and I felt a sense of accomplishment well up inside me.

"Hermione," George started carefully. Uh oh, full name territory, "what _exactly_ did you do to the Slytherins.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement, I began to tell the tale of my morning.

* * *

It was a very methodical prank that took days of preparation and the hours to set it all up. As a result of this, I had to wake up at 4am this morning so I wouldn't miss breakfast. I also needed to find out the password to the Slytherin common room and where the Slytherin common room actually was. It turned out to be a scarily easy task. All it took was the Bloody Baron and a few well worded questions. I really hope that it's not that easy for someone from the other house to get into the Gryffindor common room, but thinking about it I doubt Nearly-Headless-Nick would tell anyone from another house about our common room. Well, I sincerely hope so.

I sat behing a statue on first floor corridor with Lee, Fred and George waiting for the second year Slytherins to come up out of the dungeons for lunch as it was now past 2 o'clock. They had missed breakfast so they couldn't miss lunch as well. I have given them small hints about was I had done but I didn't tell them in the exact words what was going to happen because I was looking forward to seeing their faces when they saw it.

Slowly, the pitter-patter of footsteps reached our ears and I think I have just grabbed Fred's hand in

"Jeez Mione, you have a tight grip,"

"Shut up their coming," I whispered back excitedly.

Sure enough, we could hear the loud murmur of voices reaching our ears and I began bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Get _down_ Mione," Lee said exasperatedly, "they're going to _see you_. George, who was my left side, Lee who was behind me and Fred who was on my right side shared a look then simultaneously grabbed my shoulders and pushed my lower behind the statue we were hiding behind.

One by one we stuck our head out from behind the statue and I heard the boys gasp in unison at the sight before our eyes. I smirked to myself, then winked at Fred when he turned his head briefly to me in awe.

"Yes, yes. I know. I did an _amazing _job." I stated smugly

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. It is kinda evil to leave it on a cliff hanger like this. But today I just feel evil so you will have to live with it.**

**Also I am going on holiday this week untill Friday so I probably won't update for a while. However I will try hard to update as soon as I get back.**

**Thanks for the amazing review you left. You guys made me happy and inspire me to update. Please, please leave a review, I would like to know what you think,**

**So, now I will love you and leave you. Bye Bye**

**HallowLight xx**


	9. Dye

**Chapter 9 – Dye**

**First floor corridor behind a statue**

**Still Sunday 2****nd**** November**

_Previously – "Yes, yes. I know. I did an amazing job," I stated smugly._

We were all peering out from behind the weirdly shaped statue observing my amazing work. It was like a rainbow had thrown up, ut in a good way. I watched with satisfaction as the second year Slytherins practically ran up the stairs from the dungeons and all ran in different directions down the corridor. I was very proud of this prank because it was mostly a Muggle idea. All I did was sneak into the Slytherin bathrooms and replace their soap and shampoo with almost every coloured dye; except green and grey because they were their house colours.

Red skin and green hair. Purple skin and blue hair. Hot pink skin and white hair. Mixed with about every other colour combination you could think of.

"Mione, this is _seriously_ cool." Fred told me with wide eyes. I followed his eyes to a burly looking second year with orange skin and red hair. He looked like he was a victim of a really bad fake tan job.

"Amazingly cool," George added his gaze dancing around the corridor.

"They look like the small people from c-Charlie and the chocolate factory? O-ompla lumlas?" Lee said with a confused look on his face.

"Do you mean Oompa Loompa's?" I asked, snickering. When he nodded his head enthusiastically I started laughing so hard at the picture of Slytherin Oompa Loompa's. It's a very funny picture. Slowly, my laughter began building; till I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Lee soon joined in and when we saw Fred and George's confused looks we glancedat each other and started laughing even harder that my ribs that I broke began to throb. Wrapping my hand round my stomach, still laughing, I leant on Fred for support as I tried to calm my laughing enough to explain Oompa Loompa's. Confused, Fred wrapped his arm around my back and pulled my closer to him, rubbing my back in attempt to calm me.

In between laughing fits I forced out the words," little, small people-orange skin. Green hair, wh-white eyebrows…"

When the twin's eyes widened comically I found my self laughing even harder and managed to nod my head before tears of laughter left my eyes. In the corner of my eye I could see Lee pressing his head against the wall in a vain attempt to calm down his laughter and I found myself pressing my head into Fred's chest, trying to stop laughing. It didn't work as I felt Fred's chest vibrate in laughter. I assume him and George have finally pegged on I thought to my self. Fred's chest is really muscled from Quidditch I found my self thinking absently. Covertly, I trailed my hand lightly over his shirt, to find if it felt that way too.

* * *

As I walked down the corridor after dinner, I found my self wandering closer to the front doors of the castle. Looking around quickly to make sure no-one was around I quietly pushed open the doors and walked into the grounds. I was shocked at how dark it was. I must have been wandering around the school longer than I thought because it seems like it is nearly…lights out. So, Filch will be looking to give out detentions.

"Shit. Damn it," I muttered

I whirled around and ran through the main doors just as the clock chimed 10. When I had pulled the doors shut and made to run up the stairs but was stopped my a meow. Mrs Norris.

"Really, right now. Are you serious?" I whispered irritated

"Are there any students ou-," I didn't stop to hear the rest of the sentence, only spun around and ran up the stair case, narrowly avoiding running through the Bloody Barron. Running through ghosts are never pleasant because it feels like ice water is being poured on you. I really hope Peeves is on the other side of the castle I thought to myself grimly.

I could hear my pounding footsteps echoing throughout the corridor and could faintly hear Filch's wheezing in the background. My head spinning from running from the front entrance to the moving stairs leading up to the common room, I stopped to try and catch my breath and in between my deep breathing I strained to hear Filch's footsteps. Hearing none I slowly sank to the floor outside the common room.

I watched the staircases moving in a daze, slowly coming down from my earlier adrenalin rush, and failed to notice Professor McGonagall staring at me thoughtfully.

"Miss Granger, what have you done?" I slowly stood up and faced McGonagall, with what I hoped an innocent look on my face.

"P-Pro-Professor, you startled me. Fine evening isn't it. Sun...I mean moon shini-," I stuttered, filled with nerves. I really didn't want McGonagall finding out about our prank.

"Oh do be quiet Miss Granger. I just wanted to congratulate you, Mr and Mr Wesley and Mr Jordan on your prank against Slytherin. Severus really did need knocking down a peg or two." She added thoughtfully.

"Actually Professor, it was mainly Mione. We just helped come up with the idea to use dye." Three bright voices said cheerily in unison from behind me. I turned around to see Lee, Fred and George standing side by side trying to look like angels. It didn't really help that Fred's hair was pink, George's was Purple and Lee's mini afro thingy was blue. He actually looked the most normal out of the lot of them.

"Miss Granger, I will, you know-See you in class. Goodbye" McGonagall said hurriedly, continuously glancing at my head. I watched her retreating figure with confusion and slowly shook my head.

"What did you do no-," I stopped speaking suddenly when I noticed my hair. They had dyed it. Red.

"Oh my god, my hair." I whispered faintly. "You dyed my hair. You actually dyed my hair. I can't believe it." I felt myself swaying unsteadily from side to side and watched as Fred rushed forward and caught me just before I would have fallen backwards, off the side of the staircase.

When I opened my eyes, which I couldn't remember shutting, I saw George and Lee crowding around Fred who had me in his arms. They were actually pretty comfortable. Slowly, I started shutting my eyes again. Only to open them quickly when George whacked my arm.

"You okay there Mione?" Lee asked looking concerned

"Yeah," I whispered, "tired." I lay my head on Fred's chest; exhausted from my day and getting up so early to prepare the prank. I saw Lee say the password to the Fat Lady, then open the door and go through it to hold it open for Fred and George.

Once we were in the common room we made our way to the sofa by the fire. George and Lee sat in separate arm chairs and Fred sat on the Loveseat, keeping me in his arms and making me stay on his lap when he tightened his arms around me.

"You know," George started conversationally, "we didn't actually dye our hair and your hair, we were actually testing the product we developed at the beginning of October. Do you remember? It was the one that's supposed to change your hair colour and hair style each day and lasts for three days. I suppose it works, but we will have to wait for tomorrow to find out properly."

I grunted in acknowledgement and gave George and Lee a thumbs up.

"Good to know. Should work. Gonna sleep now cause Fred's comfy. Night," I murmured, too tired to care that the boys were laughing at my tired state.

"Night Mione, "they whispered together. I turned and buried my head into Fred's chest and accidentally sniffed his shirt. He smells like a man was my last thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review.**

**And I kept my promise. I only got back from my Holiday yesterday and have spent ages today typing this. You should conside yourself lucky.**

**Thanks for all of your amazing review - I especially like the idea MapelTeeway said about pranking Voldemort. I want to try and use that...**

**Anywase, review please**

**HallowLight xx**


	10. He's my WHAT?

**Chapter 10 – He's my WHAT?**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**Before Breakfast**

_Previously -__"Night Mione, "they whispered together. I turned and buried my head into Fred's chest and accidentally sniffed his shirt. He smells like a man was my last thought._

"Mione. You need to get up now." I heard Lee's voice above my head. Groaning I turned my head into my pillow and buried my head in it. When I felt a hand stroking my hair I looked up slowly, not sure what to expect and if it was going to be good or not. It was Fred's hand stroking my hair. Definitely good. When I thought through what my face was buried in I sat up quickly and fell onto the floor in the process, my face blushing red.

I stared up in confusion at George's hand in front of my face. Furrowing my eyebrows I looked up at George and tilted my head to the side in confusion. I watched his lips move and his eyes narrowing in frustration, but still I stared up at him. When George let out a huff of frustration, I squeaked and shut my eyes when he stomped dramatically towards me. I felt myself being lifted, and on instinct, wrapped my arms round the closest thing. This happened to be a very muscled chest. Slowly opening my eyes I saw that we were approaching the portrait hole and I was on Georges back with Fred and Lee either side of us. Shutting my eyes again I lay my head against George's shoulder and prepared to go back to sleep.

"Oi Mione. Don't go back to sleep on us. We have breakfast to attend to." Lee shouted from my left side. Turning my head to one side I opened one eye and gave him the finger.

"Ooh, someone is grouchy in the morning." Fred whispered in my left ear. I gave him the finger too.

As we slowly made our way through that castle I heard people running past us; eager to get to breakfast. Every so often I felt George's chest vibrating under my hands in laughter when the people that were chatting in the corridors saw me on his back and gave us weird looks. I was bouncing on his back as he ran down the moving staircase and I listen Fred's shouts for George to slow down as he might drop me. I smiled into George's shoulder at the thought that he cared about me. He actually cared about me!

Jerking my head up I poked George in the side of his head when I felt him moving his fingers under my knees where he held them in place. He had started tickling me; and he knew how ticklish I was. It had come up in a game of Truth and Dare a couple of weeks ago. I started squealing and kicking my legs at George's chest.

"St...stop it Ge..George. It T...tick...TICKLES," I screamed in his ear, not paying attention to the weird looks we were getting.

"No way Mione. This in entertainmen- PEEVES DON'T YOU DARE!"George shouted with a murderous expression on his face. He was looking up at peeves who was hovering above the our heads with a bucket full of water balloons. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Peeves had a cheeky smile on his face and started cackling and casually tipped the bucket over. I watched as red, blue, green, pink and yellow balloons feel out of the bucket all at once and seemed to fly down to where George was standing with me on his back. I started frantically struggling against George's hands against my legs, only to feel another body press behind mine. I felt warmth begin to spread from my neck up into my cheeks when I realised that it was Fred that had his body pressed behind me.

"Oh no you don't missy. You had your notorious Slytherin prank and now it's time for us to have our fun." Fred whispered in my ear as the water balloons got ever closer.

I pressed my head into George's shoulder and covered my hair with my hands and awaited my fate. Not the hair. Not the hair Not the hair. I will go _so_ _so_frizzy

"OH, " I cried, "THIS WATER IS SO COLD. I WILL KILL YOU PEEVES." I clung onto George who was dripping in water as well and I looked down and saw that the three of us were standing in a pool of freezing cold water surrounded by multicoloured balloons.

"I am so going to kill Peeves...again, " I muttered to mostly myself.

"I'll help, "Fred whispered in my ear.

I stared glumly at my History of Magic homework and cursed Lee for persuading me to skip most of the lesson for 'educational purposes.' Educational purposes, I snorted at the thought. Well, I thought over what we did, it was educational in _some_ aspects. However it all depended on your point of view in the matter. If you counted setting the Bloody Baron, the only _thing_Peeves feared, on Peeves for your own entertainment educational...well, you share my opinion. It's quite simple really, he deserved it. In my head I cursed Harry for being _such a caring friend_and go the homework for me because he thought I would want it. Sighing again I slumped in the chair and looked around the library, bored.

I suddenly flinched when I heard thunder rumbling in the distance and cursed Scotland to hell. Thunder storms. Did it have to be thunder storms? I'd take Dark Creatures any day, but give me thunder and I become a cowering mess.

Hastily grabbing my books and bag I fled from the Library and ignored Madam Pince's protests for me to walk. Walk, is she crazy? It's a thunder storm and I will not _walk_through the castle. When I ran past the portraits and up the moving stairs I tried to not pay any attention to the shadows that seemed to be creeping closer to me from the corners of the staircases.

Swallowing a scream when I heard another rumble of thunder I made my legs carry me faster and mentally counted the time between the thunder and lightning. 1...2...3...4...No more? Seriously? Damn that's close. I whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and when the portrait was slightly open I pushed it the rest of the way.

Running into the common room I saw Fred sitting on the sofa by the fire staring into space. Not hesitating I flung myself into his lap and pressed myself up against him and buried my head in his shoulder and buried my head into his neck. I smelled something that was distinctly...Fred, and took comfort in it. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me and pulled me even closer into his body.

"Thunder storm?" He said breathlessly, obviously still winded from my hug attack.

I nodded into his shoulder; taking comfort from his voice. I felt his fingers under my chin and after a couple seconds of him trying to gently force my head up I reluctantly lifted my head to look in his eyes. He stared into my eyes' and looked into them so deeply I began to cower under his gaze. When I saw his lips lift into a small smirk I knew that he had tried to do that to cheer me up; but still gazed into my eyes. As if he found what he was searching for; Fred nodded and moved his hand away from under my chin and placed it on the back of my neck. Getting the message, I put my head back on his shoulder and relaxed my grip on him; only to tighten it again when I head thunder then lightening three seconds later. It's closer now, I thought timidly.

"Do you wanna sleep in mine and George's room tonight?"

I smiled into Fred's shoulder and hesitantly pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder bone. I think he took that as my yes because I felt his hand start to play with my hair and press a brief kiss on my forehead in return. I shut my eyes and prepared to go to sleep on Fred's lap because it was very comfortable, and warm and I felt confident that he would protect me from the thunder storms

"Hey Mione do you want to come to Hogsmead with me?" He whispered when I was nearly asleep.

"Fred," I paused and motioned sloppily to myself, "first year, no Hogsmead for me."

"Don't worry 'bout the Mione, we'll have it sorted. So...?"

"Yes Fred, I'd love to," I whispered happily. I felt a goofy smile form on my face, but it quickly fell off again when I hear the thunder then lightening one second later. I squeaked in fear and felt my lip begin to tremble and tears of fear form in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh Mione," Fred said sympathetically, "let's go to my room."

And with that he lifted me up and let me wrap my arms and legs around him. I knew he felt me trembling in his arms and I know that he knew I felt slightly better when he tightened his arms around me.

As we made our way slowly up the stairs I began to feel better at the thought that I was going to be with Fred all night, and they were going to protect me. When we went into Fred, Lee and George's room I heard George and Lee question what I was doing there.

"What...,oh okay then." George started, then stopped when he heard the thunder just outside the borders of the castle ground and saw me flinching in fear when I heard the thunder. I think, from what I heard, that Lee had gathered that I was deathly scared of thunder storms and he didn't mind me being in the room at night.

When Fred placed me on his bed I sat there paralysed as he moved around the room gathering trousers for him to wear and something for me. I vaguely heard myself whimper when Fred was about to walk about the room and silently cursed myself for sounding so needy. But, on second thought, I should be allowed to act like this once in a while...

"I'm just going to put my PJ's on, I'll be back in, like, two minutes." Fred reassured me.

I stared blankly at him as he walked out the room, and then leaned into the person that had sat next to me in an attempt of comfort. From the way their hair felt on my head I knew it was Lee. When the bed sank on my other side I realised that George had sat next to me as well and he now had his arm around me. I tried to relax at the feeling of having two people that were willing to protect me sit either side of me; but I knew that I would only feel truly safe and relaxed when it was Fred that was sitting next to me comforting me. I didn't know why this was and I felt no ill will towards George and Lee, they were practically brothers, but Fred was...just...Fred. There's no other word for it. I knew for a fact that I would hate to have him as a brother because it wouldn't feel right, but I still wasn't sure exactly how I wanted him in my life.

I think that I started making noises of distress when I felt the comforting arms around me move away; but I know that it stopped quickly when I heard Fred's voice whispering reassurances in my ear. As I felt his arms wrap around me I quickly slipped into a half asleep state and only just registered Lee performing an advanced spell to transform my clothes into something suitable for sleeping in. Cotton trousers and a t-shirt. Perfect.

I felt myself truly relaxing for the first time that night as Fred slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the bed so I was lying down next to him. Turning over, I curled my body into a ball and snuggled my head into Fred's chest and began to fall asleep.

"Night Mione. Sweet Dreams." Three voices chorused together

I opened my eyes and realised I was lying next to Fred. Blushing heavily when I noticed our legs were tangled together and I then blushed even harder when I remembered Fred asking me to go to Hogsmead together. I sat up quickly and carefully untangled my body from Fred's and wriggled out from the Orange blanket that must have been placed over us when I was sleeping. When I looked round the room I saw that all of the boys were still asleep, so grabbing a quill and parchment that was on a table I scribbled a quick message to tell them where I had gone.

Fred, George and Lee

I woke up before you and have gone down to the Kitchens to get something to eat as I missed breakfast due to the thunderstorm. Thanks for last night. You all were amazing.

Yours,

Mione x

I made my way slowly down the stairs and out of the common room and turned towards the corridor that led to the Kitchens and, I think, the Hufflepuff common room. I stopped suddenly when I walked past the entrance to the dungeons which led to the Slytherin Common room. I saw three shadows moving down the corridor and past my feet so I hurried over and hid behind the statue that we hid behind when we watched my prank. I tried to calm my breathing at the thought of running into Malfoy and his bodyguards again. As I listened closer I heard the end of their conversation,

"-can't believe you're related to Mudblood, or should I say filthy Half-Blood, Granger!" A voice drawled.

"It's horrible to think that we share blood; and I can't believe that Mother only told me now that she had a squib sister. Such a disgrace to the family, but then again, Mother said that he doesn't think Granger would ever find out because his sister always kept secrets. I still can't believe that Granger is my cousin an-,"

I tuned out when I heard the word cousin. _Cousin. Cousin._The word bounced around my head, and then when I realised something else my mouth flew open in horror. _I'm related to a damn Slytherin. A damn Slytherin. Well Fuck._


	11. The Cousin

**Chapter 11 – The Cousin**

**The Great Hall**

**Two Weeks later, Mid November**

**Breakfast Time!**

_Previously - __The word bounced around my head, and then when I realised something else my mouth flew open in horror. I'm related to a damn Slytherin. A damn Slytherin. Well Fuck._

I sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and spooned some cereal into my mouth. Cornflakes. Yum.

Dazed, I looked at the Slytherin table and furrowed my eyebrows in thought, barely noticing the Owls arrive with letters and Fred and George's whoop of excitement. My attention was stuck on Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabb and Greggory Goyle and their frantic whispering and occasional glances at me. My first thought was that they were plotting something, which probably was true, however from the looks on their faces and the sneers from the Slytherins around them that had heard what they were saying, and I wasn't particularly scared.

"Hermiioneeee, come back and join us..."

"...and escape the knowledge filled head of yours...

"...as it's time to join the world of Gryffindor." The twins voices echoed continuously round my head and I blinked my eyes once and focused back on Fred and George, surprised at all of the faces that were looking. I must have been in my world longer than I thought.

"Which world did you escape to this time Hermione Granger, daydreaming about your precious books again," a voice whispered in my ear, taunting me.

"Shove off Lee," I murmured a smile creeping back onto my face and I began to lose myself in my in my imaginary world again.

"Oi Mione we need you in the real world for a moment," said Fred, sounding slightly amused

I sat up quickly from my slouched position on the wooden bench and focused my eyes on Fred and George, and then on the envelope that George was holding. I slowly raised my eyes from the envelope and looked into Fred's eyes and raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

He cleared his throat and started speaking, "Uhh...right, Mione we got a letter from Mum inviting you round for the Christmas holidays to meet her Dad and all my other siblings. She said that, providing it was okay with your parents, she'd love to have you."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to come and meet your Mum and family. Especially Bill, you said he was a Gringotts Curse Breaker right? It sounds like an interesting job." I finished with a thoughtful expression on my face and questions for Bill swirling round my head.

George raised his eyebrow at the last statement, but quickly opened his mouth to reply to me "Right...well, we're so glad you can come Mione." He paused, then added as an afterthought, " but unfortunately Lee won't be able to come as his mother insisted on kidnapping him for Christmas. Shame on her."

"But I have been to your house for every Christmas since first year George, I do kinda need to go home for a Christmas again," Lee chipped in thoughtfully as he considered his mothers point of view.

George made a sound of annoyance but dropped the subject and stabbed at the sausages on his plate with renewed vigour. I actually felt quite sorry for them, being mashed up like that. I sighed and stared into my now empty bowl of Cornflakes and let my mind wonder back to the matter of my Mythical Slytherin cousin.

"Hey Mione, after breakfast we're gonna skip Divination cause that class is a joke and you're gonna skip History of Magic with Binn's because we all know that you already know everything he is gonna teach this lesson." Fred said with a glint in his eyes.

"Why would I do that? You never know but I might enjoy Binn's lectures." I replied indignantly

George snorted then said "Both you and I know that you hate that class with a passion and the opportunity for skipping class with your favourite people is too good to pass up."

I hummed in approval before looking back at my empty bowl and table with glum eyes, wishing there was more food left.

"And, " Lee added, "you have something to tell us."

I whipped my head up from my bowl and scowled at Lee and nicked that last piece of toast on his plate contemplating how on earth they know that I was going to ask them if I could tell them something this evening.

* * *

Fred, George and Lee sat there with shocked faces; occasionally opening their mouths to comment, but then quickly shutting them again when they could force no words out.

"Blimey...you...a...Slytherin...blimey," Fred murmured with wide eyes.

"Cousin," George added with a vacant expression on his face.

I carefully watched George and Fred, before moving my gaze to Lee and taking in his thoughtful expression. The last time we saw that expression was when Lee had a 'genius idea' that resulted in detention with Snape for a week. Needles to say, it wasn't a very pleasant experience and I could have probably lived my entire life without knowing what was crammed under the potions benches. I shuddered in revulsion and was grateful when I hear Lee's voice, which pulled me out of my darkening thoughts.

"I think we need a trip to the dungeons with spy on some Slytherins to get some answers," Lee said slowly.

I nodded gratefully on him, and then panicked when I hear some familiar voices come our way. I glanced quickly at Lee, and then in mutual agreement we grabbed a still stunned twin's arm and pulled them behind the large statue of some famous wizard. Keeping a firm hold on George, the twin that I had grabbed, I peered out from behind the statue and saw Malfoy walking with another vaguely familiar first year Slytherin. I opened my mouth to whisper something, but stopped when I felt a hand over my mouth. I looked questioningly up at George who had seemed to be back to normal after the shock I gave him. Allowing my eyes to swivel over to where Fred and Lee were standing I saw that Fred was back to normal as well and was watching me with concerned eyes. When he saw that I was looking he gave me a wink; slowly I gave him a nervous smile in return.

When I heard the voices get even closer I grabbed George's hand in supports and felt him pull my closer to him, like he was protecting me as an older brother would. I took a deep breath and saw in from the side of my eyes Fred and Lee shuffling closer to provide me with some comfort. Like the perfect protective older brother I thought amused at their actions. Except Fred, he was more like a...a...I don't know, but defiantly not an older brother. I don't think I would like him as an older brother.

Just then, it went so quiet in the corridor you could hear a pin drop, then Malfoy and his friend got closer.

"-dunno I'm gonna do about having a filthy Mudblo- ,well actually half blood, as a _cousin._" A voice on the edge of puberty said disgusted.

"Well, her mother and your aunt were disowned from the family when she married the Muggle, so you shouldn't have to worry about it." I immediately recognised Malfoy's signature drawl as they passed in front of the statue.

"But, still," The first voice said, "I can't believe that Mother has only just told me. I know for a fact that I'm old enough _and _mature enough to handle it a-"

I stopped listening after that as I had recognised the owner of the voice. He was in every one of my lessons and had the normal snobby pureblood attitude. He seemed to be even more against purebloods that Malfoy was because I had never seen him acknowledge, let alone talk to voluntarily a 'Mudblood,' I thought with a sign of resignation. When I looked up at George, who was towering over me, then at Fred and Lee, I saw that they all had identical faces to mine. They had realised who the owner of the voice it.

He was the one with the really, really rich mother who had seven husbands, each who had died under mysterious circumstances, allowing the mother to inherit the money and make her and her son even more richer.

It was Zabini Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? **

**Please, please review and leave an idea or something for my story. Or you could just PM an idea instead cause I have just finished two weeks of intensive writers block. It was horrible and took me a week to write the first part.**

**I was writing the last part with the hiccups and practically falling asleep on the keyboard. Fun. **

**Thanks for all the amazing review and please review, I would like to know your thoughts.**

**HallowLight xx**


	12. The Confrontation

**Chapter 12 – The Confrontation **

**The Dungeons**

**30****th**** November**

_Previously - He was the one with the really, really rich mother who had seven husbands, each who had died under mysterious circumstances, allowing the mother to inherit the money and make her and her son even more richer. It was Zabini Blaise Zabini._

I sat staring at the dungeon wall, not moving a muscle. The draft from the dungeons moved around me and I felt Goosebumps pop up on my arms. I was careful to sit in one of the darker corners of the corridor outside the Slytherin Common Room as I waited for Blaise to come out of the common room. Whilst I was waiting I thought back on the past couple of days and wondered what had happened to my life. It was like the drama on the stupid show that the other children always watched on the TV. _Eastenders_. I suppressed a shiver at the thought of that program that was always on TV. Constant, pointless drama was all that happened – I saw no point in it.

Straight after we had found out that it was Blaise Zabini that was mythical cousin, I had confronted him when I had heard Malfoy walk off the cause some Hufflepuff grief. I had found out that he was actually pretty decent if you thought about it...if you forget about the whole being in Slytherin and having a crazy mother thing. He didn't have any of the common of the Pureblood prejudices, which was surprising since he considered Malfoy his closest friend, and the whole _I hate Mudbloods _thing was just an act to keep Malfoy happy and not running off and telling his Dad, who would by default tell his mother that he didn't mind Muggleborns. I was very happy that he had volunteered to meet up with me alone at the end of the month outside of the Slytherin common rooms to tell me about him being my cousin and about my mother who had withheld all of the information about her past from me.

Then a week later Lee, Fred, George and I were discussing me meeting Blaise alone , outside his common room and if it would be safe for me to go even if he was still my cousin. After hours of arguing and many loud requests for all of to 'shut our bloody mouths and solve the problem for goodness sakes,' as Ron said so eloquently, we all decided that I could go alone as long as I brought our latest product we were working on with me. It was like an alarm and Lee had got the idea from when Dumbledore tried to install Fire alarms in their second year, but they ended off going off at random times due to the magical interference and constantly scaring everyone out of the castle. They had obviously had an amazing year if I went by the looks of longing on their face.

Our product was named the Dumbleroar by George because of where Lee got his inspiration from. The product was a mini statue of a wizard's hat that you had to squeeze tightly for 10 seconds, and then it would let out a loud roar scaring the other wizard out of their wits, and most of the time us as well. If you hadn't gathered yet our product was still a work in progress, but it would do for our need near the end of December

I looked down at the entrance to the Slytherin Common room to see if Blaise had come out yet, but no. He hadn't. He seemed to be taking his time I thought, thoroughly annoyed at his late appearance. I stared glumly at the damp, dark walls of the Dungeons and wallowed in misery as I observed the greenish tinge that always appeared in the Dungeons in the evening, due the fact the Dungeons were near the Black Lake. Slumping against the walls, I prepared myself for a long wait and shut my eyes.

* * *

I sat up swiftly and my hand flew to my wand pocket when I didn't recognise my surroundings at all. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting, when I realised I was sitting upright on the floor of the Dungeons and there was a tall figure looming over me.

My focused on the polished, black shoes. Only the purebloods from wealthy families wear shoes like that I thought grimly.

Then they travelled up the legs wearing the pressed, black trousers and I realised with a start that this person was either a very wealthy family, or was going on a date. I felt more inclined to agree with the first option.

Slowly, my eyes saw the black robes that had defiantly come from the posh robes shop on the edge of Diagon Alley and Knockturn alley that was managed by a Pureblood that went by the name of Cautus Tenebris. His name alone sounded dodgy and I was fairly sure he was an avid supporter of Lord Voldemort and was an active Death Eater when Voldemort was still alive.

As my eyes travelled further up Purebloods robes I noticed, with a flinch, that they were from Slytherin house. Now I knew for a fact they were a rich and respected pureblood.

Afraid at what I might see my eyes travelled up that persons face and I gasped when I saw who it was. Blaise fucking Zabini. Dammit.

"Fuck you Zabini," I murmured, annoyed at him for giving me a fright. Reluctantly I accepted the hand that Blaise held out to me and let him pull me to my feet. "You gave me a right scare then"

"All in a day's work Granger, all in a day's work, "he said with that stupid smirk on his face. Why did he have to look so smug? Oh yeah, he's a Slytherin. That explains it.

Once I was standing up I leaned up against the wall, folded my arms and looked at him expectantly.

Blaise looked startled for a second, before clearing his expression and copying the way I was standing, just on the opposite wall.

"Okay, so Mother told me before we left to go the platform 9 and ¾ that I had a cousin, and a Muggle one at that. She sat me down in front of the fireplace and told me that she had a sister, who had a daughter that would probably be at Hogwarts. Mother said that her sister, you mother, was a squib and that once she was of age she was kicked out of the family and told to go and live in the muggle world, alone, and start a life for herself. She said that you mother was told to pack her bags, given £2000 that she had changed from Galleons to muggle money and kicked her out of the house. All in the space of five minutes."

I chocked on a sob when I had heard that, and saw out of the corner of my eye Blaise' expression change to concern and him move to stand next to me. I tried to remember my mother's face, in an attempt to comfort myself. Now I knew to reason she looked so happy when I made I performed accidental magic, making all the weed fly out of the garden when she looked so despaired at working in the garden for so long. Closing my eyes for a moment, I collected myself and opened my eyes and stared into Blaise' ones and motioned for him to go on. He cleared his throat than started speaking again.

"Okay, carrying on. My mother told me that her sister had soon married a man, and was now known as Jean Granger, she also told me she had a daughter called Hermione Granger...that's you, and that she was probably going into her first year at Hogwarts. My mother described what you look like very crudely, and before you panic and get all insecure, I don't think you look like this at all, in fact I think you look quite pretty." I blushed at the comment but carried on listening.

"She said you had busy mousy brown hair, plain brown eyes and very large front teeth. I didn't ask how she knew that; instead i just accepted it and carried on listening. Lastly, she told me very proudly that she had tortured you parents with a friend, then they both killed them only two months ago. I don't know why and I don't want to know. That's all she told me."

I barely heard Blaise say they last thing, the works she tortured them and killed them echoing around you scull. Slowly I sunk to the ground and let the tears trickled down my cheeks. I felt all the pain that I had kept pent up over the past months from my parents death slowly leak out of me and let my pain show on my face. I looked up at Blaise who had crouched down beside me and had pulled me into a hug.

"Why? Why would she do that? What have they ever done to her?" I whispered hoarsely.

Blaise looked at me sadly and pulled me even tighter in his arms. "I don't know. I just don't know." He whispered quietly. My body was wracked with sobs and I was only half aware when Blaise lifted me up into his arms and began to walk out of the dungeons up the stairs. I only vaguely heard Fred shouting at Blaise, accusing him for hurting me and Blaise calming him down, assuring him he had done nothing and was sure that I would tell them when I was ready.

Then, as I was being passed from Blaise' arms to Fred' I remembered the Dumbleroar in my pocket. Slowly, as Blaise began to turn to walk away I squeezed the mini hat and waited ten seconds. A defining sound echoed around the staircase and Blaise, Lee, Fred and George all looked at me accusingly.

"Why...why did you do that Mione," George asked pleadingly.

I grinned through my tears and flashed all they boys a smile. "Do I really need a reason?"

* * *

**What do you think? I don't think I have updated in a while, so I'm sorry for that, so so so sorry, but I will try to update more often. I might even update this weeked. WOW**

**Thanks for all of you amazing Review, and please Review this chapter so I know what you think. Even just putting one work like 'cool' would be appreciated,j just take a moment and review my story. PLEASE**

**HallowLight xx**


	13. A Little Bit of Crazy

**Chapter 13 – A little Bit of Crazy**

**1****st**** Floor Corridor**

**1****st**** December**

_Previously - I grinned through my tears and flashed all they boys a smile. "Do I really need a reason?"_

I trudged out of History of Magic trying the erase the sound of Professor Binn's voice from my mind. I knew that those same dull tones would haunt me throughout my time at Hogwarts and his lectures, which were product of nightmare, would most unfortunately stay with me for my entire life. Sighing, I made my way down the corridor and dig in my pocket for a comfort sweet.

After I had pulled it out of the wrapper and plopped it into my mouth I suddenly stopped and started into space for a moment, mentally counting how many days of torture I had finished this week. After some moments I squealed in euphoria and started dancing around the corridor, knocking into other students. It was Friday, the last day of lessons and with a quick glance at my watch I realised that History of Magic was my last lesson.

Shutting my eyes I put my arms out and twirled down the corridor ignoring the people screaming at me to get out of the way and spun, practically floating down the corridor, and watched through half opened eyes the world blurring into one thing - until I tripped. Then I started to fall. Then someone caught me.

"Hermione, why were you dancing _and _twirling down the corridor?" I heard Harry's intrigued and slightly confused voice from above me.

I gazed up at Harry, who was only a couple of inches taller than me and gave him a big grin and wriggled out from under his arms to grab his hand and spin with him around the now deserted corridor.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You just don't get it do you?" I paused for dramatic effect only to have Harry try to start talking again.

"N-,"

"You were supposed to let me finish before you spoke," Then with a dramatic sight I let go of his hand and span dramatically down the rest of the corner, only to turn to Harry when I remembered that hadn't actually told him why I was spinning.

"Harry its FRIDAY," I screamed in happiness, then turned around and ran round the corner and saw a very baffled looking Lee. Not stopping to ask him what he was doing I grabbed his hand when I was passing and pulled him down the corridor towards the main doors that led onto the grounsd of Hogwarts. I paid no attention to Lee's protests and continued to drag him towards the main doors, only to be stopped and jerked back into him. Pouting I moved my head so I was looking up at him; unfortunately Lee happened to be about a foot taller than me.

"Mione, what sweets have you eaten today," Lee questioned me with a smile on his face.

"Just one small sweetie. No more, no less," I sung in a happy voice.

"Yes, but which sweet Mione? I have never seen you this hyper before." A new voice chimed in.

I looked away from Lee to yell then pout the new offender, only stop when I saw it was Harry. It seemed he had caught up with me and from the sound of pounding footsteps it seemed he had managed to find two other people as well.

"GEORGIE, " I screamed when I saw a two red heads round the corner. I span my way out of Lee's arms and sprinted towards George. Grinning at me he opened his arms and caught me when I jumped into his arms and squealed in happiness when he spun around holding me tightly in his arms.

When George had finally stopped spinning me I felt like the world was still spinning around me even when he was holding me still. Groggily I looked up at Fred when he tapped my shoulder.

"I just remembered that Mum sent me and George and letter that she wanted to see this legendary Mione that we had been talking about for since the term started, so as a result of that you are invited around to the Burrow for Christmas."

Whooping, I nodded my head enthusiastically and twisted around in George's arms and gave Fred a hug in thanks.

That was the best moment of my life so far. Filled with fun, friends and happiness.

* * *

I lay on my stomach on the sofa nearest the fire in the Gryffindor common room and swung my legs in the air as I read 'Hogwarts a History' for the sixth time. I was reading the section about the enchanted ceiling in the main hall when I felt someone blow in my ear. I twitched and moved my hair from behind my ear to covering it.

Then I felt someone tickling my toes. Annoyed, with that person I buried my toes under the sofa cushion and tried to ignore someone's laugh. It was probably Fred's!

Then somebody grab my hair and I knew specifically that it was George who grabbed my hair. Sitting up quickly I saw my book fall off the sofa and onto the floor, but I paid no attention to it, only my friends that were snorting in laughter and the rest of Gryffindor that were staring at us half interested.

"Touch my hair one more fucking time I will _kill _you." I said venomously, glaring at George. He slowly let go of my hair, one finger at a time, and spread my hair over my back once it was free from his grasp. Sighing in relief I slumped back onto the sofa and jumped up again when I realised Fred had sat down next to me and I was about to lay on him.

"I don't mind Mione, you can lay down on me if you want to," He said in a neutral voice, but I could see in his eyes that he really did want me to lay on him. Slowly I relaxed back onto the sofa and careful lay back on Fred so that my head was resting in his lap and my legs were taking up the rest of the seat.

Blissfully I closed my eyes and let Fred fiddle with my hair, then opened them quickly and stared up into Fred's chocolate brown eyes with my own copper coloured ones when a thought occurred to me.

"Fred, whadya doing to my hair?" I asked groggily, blinking away from Fred's eyes to ask him the question.

"Huh...uh...me? Nothing, nothing at all,"

I raised one eyebrow at Fred and his stuttering answer, but then shut my eyes and relaxed into him again when I couldn't be bothered to find a mirror and check. As Fred's hands weaved themselves through my hair, and he hummed quietly to himself, I felt myself slip away into the land of sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in my bed with their ugly red and starry curtains draw around me. Slowly I sat up and pulled the curtains open a little bit to see Lavender and Parvati sleeping in the beds. As I sung my legs over the edge of the bed to change from my robes into my pyjamas, my hair swung in front of my face.

It was Fire Engine Red. Bright Red.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY," I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if I was woke anyone else up, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"

"Hermione, please shut u-," Lavender stopped when she saw my hair, then screamed waking Parvati who was a heavy sleeper

"Lav, what in the world," She said tiredly. Lavender silenced her protests with a finger pointing at me.

"Oh my – Hermione ... your hair." Parvati whispered quietly, a big contrast to Lavenders ear splitting screams a minuet ago.

"I know, it is h-," I was cut off by Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Lee running into our dorm with their wands pointed in front of them ready to ward off attackers. They stopped when saw Lavender and Parvati staring at me with horrified looked on their face. Harry, Ron and Lee started laughing straight away and George pointed accusingly at Fred and Fred pointed accusingly at George.

"It was him," The twins said, still pointing to the other.

I slumped the floor and looked at the boys tiredly, "Why, just...why?"

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**As you can tell I was a tad hyper when I was writing this story so it just happend to portray its self in my story. I also thought we were in dire need for a fluffy chapter**

**I loved all of your lovely reviews and they all made me want to update faster.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY**

**HallowLight xx**


	14. You are just too cute

**Chapter 14 – You are just too cute**

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Last day of term**

_Previously - __"It was him," The twins said, still pointing to the other. I slumped the floor and looked at the boys tiredly, "Why, just...why?"_

I still had red hair.

Apart from that, the rest of November passed quickly in a blur of parchment, essays and Professor Snape. It seemed that the potions master had it in for me – but thinking back it seems kind of reasonable if you thought about the trouble I caused.

_*****Flashback*****_

_I stared glumly into my cauldron and the pile of purple sludge that would defiantly be vanished when Professor Snape reached me. It had started off as a simple cure for boils that we were supposed to research for homework; but I couldn't be bothered to, so I had no idea what to do._

_I just put on a concentrated face and added random ingredients that looked vaguely right to my potion. I wasn't trying to be careful, even though I had Seamus in my class and had witnessed his many potion explosions, but I really didn't care. Cheering up when I heard a loud rapping on the door to the potions classroom because I had remembered that Fred and I had organised a 'special Christmas surprise' for Professor Snape._

"_Miss Granger," Snape said peering into my potion, "what exactly is this it is aw-" _

_He was cut off by the door slamming open as the person knocking had seemed to get impatient. I laughed silently as Fred stormed in, dropped something on my purple sludge and pulled me hurriedly under the bench I was working on. I listened in awe as I head pops and bangs, the occasional Christmas Carol, a whizzing noise and Snape's scream of protest._

_I clutched onto Fred for support as our hard work and well thought prank was put into action. He seemed to regain some sense of reality and grabbed my arm and quickly tugged me out of the chilly dungeon classroom. I turned my head to see that the classroom walls seemed to be covered in red and green wrapping paper and red and green tinsel. Snape looked like Santa and the remaining Slytherins and Gryffindors looked like Santa's little helpers. When the door was shutting I saw the start of the snow fall from the ceiling and turned and ran even faster when I heard his scream of outrage._

_Everything seemed to have gone to plan._

_Panting a little from our mad dash out of the Potions classroom and then sprinting out of the dungeons and away from Snape, I turned to congratulate Fred. "Great work Fred, but I can't believe we actually pulled a Prank on Snape. He's seemed so...so...just...you know..." _

"_Unprankable?"_

"_Yeah that, I just...phew." Fred smiled at my speechlessness for pulling off the prank and dragged me towards the great hall where dinner was being served._

"_We did great Mione, nothing else to it." He said matter of factly._

"_Oh and by the way, you have something right...there." Fred stated reaching into my red hair and pulled out a small piece of purple sludge. I made a face in disgust and ran my hands through my hair searching for any other stray pieces of sludge that could have escaped my potions._

"_Thanks for pulling that out."_

_*****FLASHBACK OVER*****_

"Hey Fred, what's your Family like?" I said moving my head in his lap so I could see him.

George, who was sitting by my feet, chuckled and moved my legs onto his lap so I was lying comfortably on the sofa. I was slightly worried by George's chuckle and wondered what his family was like. What if they hated me? What if they had something against Muggleborns? What if they didn't like me? What if they kicked me out of their house in a moment of anger and told me to go back to the orphanage and have a lonely Christmas? What if –

"Mione calm down," Fred whispered and started stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me. I guessed my inner turmoil showed on my face.

"Yeah," George added, "I was just chuckling because you looked so worried at meeting our family ..."

"...and there is absolutely nothing to worry about as our family..."

"...is as friendly as they get and besides..."

"...mum knows you're our friend and will probably...

"...treat you as though you are..."

"...her own daughter because Ginny..."

"...who is our youngest sibling and sister, is the..."

"...only girl in our massive family." Fred finished. I exchanged a glance with Lee and we both rolled our eyes at their sentence finishing thing. It was actually so confusing; but really cute at the same time.

"What? What was that look you shared for?" George asked outraged.

"Nothing, you two are just so cute with your twin sentence finishing thing." I told them with a grin on my face

Looking from George to Fred, Lee and I laughed quietly at the look of outrage at being called cute on their face. I leaned back in my seat as Fred opened his mouth to make some witty comeback, but shut his mouth when the train pulled up at the station. Seemingly forgetting about the cute comment they both rushed to the window to look for their family. Lee glanced at my and rolled his eyes at me, I stuck my tongue out in return.

"Oy Mione, come here and look. Our mum is waiting on the station." George and Fred told me together.

I approached the window when Lee sent me a look of encouragement and squealed in surprise when the twins reached back and pulled me so I was stuffed between them. Following Fred's finger I saw a gathering of five red heads looking eagerly at the Hogwarts Express that was about to let off all of us. There was a couple standing together holding hands, who I assumed were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Both of them seemed to be wearing old clothes, and when I had examined George's clothes when I first met them I realised they were hand-me-downs, so they probably weren't a rich pureblood family. But it didn't bother me. I was sucked into their kind expressions and immediately felt like the decision to stay with them was the right thing because both of their parents looked very friendly and welcoming. Just as described.

To the left of them was a short red haired girl that seemed to be vibrating on the spot and was held down by two strong looking hands. She had shoulder length red hair and was wearing a pretty red dress and black jacked to keep her warm. This was probably their sister, Ginny. The person holding down Ginny had various scars running down their arms and looked like they had rough hands. He wasn't as tall as the other red head, who was tall and thin, but he was short and extremely muscled. His face, and presumably arms, were covered in thousands of freckles so he looked tanned. Finally, the last red head had long hair like the other one; but his was tied us in a ponytail by a leather band. Also, he had what looked like a fang, like the ones we sometimes used in potions, in his ear.

All of the redheads were standing closely together and chatting. Also they looked kind of intimidating.

"Blimey, Fred everyone's home for Christmas...

"...this hasn't happened in ages." Fred finished in an awed tone.

"The tallest red head is their oldest brother, Bill and the one holding Ginny down is the second oldest, Charlie. Bill works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank and Charlie works with Dragons in Romania. They both has obviously come home for Christmas." Lee's voice chimed in from over my shoulder. I nodded my head in thanks and carried on observing the Weasley family.

"Sorry Mione, don' think we mentioned it earlier, we are part of a big family. There is Mum and Dad, who are Molly and Arthur...

"...Bill and Charlie who had left Hogwarts..."

"...Perfect Prefect Percy who is in his fifth year..."

"...us – obviously..."

"...Ronnykins who is in your year..."

"...and little Ginerva who is coming to Hogwarts next year." Fred and George informed me.

"There are seven of us." Fred clarified, "not including Mum and Dad."

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. Before responding in a quiet, awed voice.

"Blimey Fred and George. There was only me, Mum and Dad in my house"

* * *

**So, sorry I havn't updated in ages.**

**I had half term.**

**On holiday.**

**Homework.**

**Was ill.**

**Yeah...**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and for my hundredth reviewer I will PM them a extract of the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks. Love you guys.**

**HallowLight x**


	15. Meeting the Weasleys

**Chapter 15 – Meeting the Weasleys**

**Platform 9 ¾ **

**Getting off the Hogwarts Express**

_Previously - "Blimey Fred and George. There was only me, Mum and Dad in my house"_

I sat down stubbornly on the seat in our compartment on the train and refused to move to go and meet the Weasleys. They had five siblings, two of which had finished Hogwarts, did some really amazing job and looked really scary. Also, even with all their encouragement saying that Mrs Weasley would like me and welcome me into her home; I knew she was going to be like a mamma bear, protecting her cubs until the end and intimidating to people she didn't know. I wasn't really bothered about their dad because Fred said that he loves muggle technology and because I'm a muggle born he would take an immediate liking to me. Then proceed to question me on all things muggle. That's not a problem.

I looked out of the window to see the Weasley's had moved slowly forward so they were nearly right next to the train; so I sunk down into my seat suddenly overcome with a bout of nausea that had replaced my stubbornness. Meeting your best friends family was scary I decided. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, only to have my eyes quickly open wide when two large hands grabbed my waist and pulled me over their shoulder.

"Fred let me down off your shoulder," I spoke calmly as I tried in vain to keep my temper in control.

It never worked.

It didn't work this time either.

I screamed in frustration and pounded my fists on Fred's back as he carried me out of the compartment with me over his shoulder.

"LET ME-"

"You know, Bill will probably think you made her an honorary Weasley with that red hair," George stated.

"You know Georgie, I never realised that. But then again she could probably pass as a Weasley even without that red hair of hers because of her uncontrollable temper..."

"...that resembles ours just a little bit, but then again..."

"...we probably had something to do with that because we are such a _good _influence..."

"...yes, but Freddie we never..."

I let out a scream of frustration and started pounding my fists even harder on Fred's back and was about to kick me legs at George who was probably standing in front of us, when someone grabbed my legs.

"I don't know how you always manage to pick the Firecrackers Fred? There was little Rosie in Nursery, and the girl who was always at the park when we went who looked exactly like a Weasley but wasn't, and then Mione, as you call her." A gruff voice from behind me said amused.

The person with said gruff voice walked around so I could see his face, and I recognised him as Charlie because of him thousands of freckles, and then held out his hand for me to shake. When I had grabbed it he told me about him

"I'm Charlie Weasley, and you must be the little first year that Fred and George and presumably Lee have taken under their wing."

I nodded, then told him "Hermione Granger, but you may as well call me Mione because they do," With a jerk of my head towards the twins, "and yes, I am the one they have taken under their wing but I wouldn't call it that. Probably...corrupted."

Charlie let out a loud laugh, however he was cut off by the Twins protests,

"We wouldn't say corrupted because you were already half way there, we just finished the job!" They said together.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," I replied tiredly before looking back at Charlie, "please get me off his shoulder."

Charlie walked around so he was behind me again, and quickly I felt strong, tanned hands pulling me off Fred's shoulder and back onto the platform. I stumbled around for a second as I was getting used to being on my feet again after spending a long time on Fred's shoulder.

"Careful there Mione, wouldn't want you to fall over on the platform." Fred said, before cautiously grabbing my waist and pulling me back towards him so I was leaning against his back. He put his hands securely round my waist before shouting cheerily, "'ELLO MUM."

Mrs Weasley laughed at her son's antics before greeting both of the twins, before looking at me curiously.

"So this is the mythical Hermione that I have heard so much about. Oh...and look Arthur she even has the Weasley red hair, it's perfect," Mrs Weasley said excitedly before talking directly to me," Hello there dear, I'm Mrs Weasley but you can call me Molly."

I smiled timidly before waving at Molly," I'm Hermione Granger and if you want to you can call me Mione. Oh and the hair is Fred's fault. It's normally brown"

Molly opened her mouth to tell her son off before someone interrupted her.

"Can I call you Mione?" A quiet voice questioned. Turning my head to the side I saw the smallest and only female Weasley daughter, Ginny, looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded once, and my eyes widened when she practically flew at me.

"Hold onto my arms love otherwise she'll knock both of us over," Fred whispered into my ear. I quickly clutched onto his arms around my middle and felt him move into a more stable stance just before an energetic red head slammed into my front and wrapped her arms as far around me as she could get as I was still attached to Fred. When I heard laughing I looked up to see Bill Weasley, the one with a fang and a pony tail, walk forward and gently pulled the youngest Weasley off me.

I smiled at him as he introduced himself and Ginny. "I'm Bill Weasley and this little one," I heard a muffled hey, "Is Ginerva Weasley."

"GINNY, NEVER EVER GINERVA. GINNY, ONLY EVER GINNY" She shouted in my direction once she had managed to pull away from Bill. I smiled politely and let go of Fred's arms because my death grip on them was probably starting to sting.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, please call me Arthur and never Mr Weasley. It makes me feel old." Arthur told me with an eager smile on his face.

"But Dad-" George started with a grin

"No but's George. I'm _not _old." He turned away from George and looked at me excitedly," I head you are from a muggle family, so I was wondering if you could explain to me eklectricitty to me. It is positively baffling"

"You mean electricity? And yes, I wouldn't mind explaining it." I told Arthur with a smile tugging at my lips. Once I had finished talking I notice Fred looking at Molly curiously when she stood on her tippy toes and looked around the platform impatiently.

"Where is Ronald? Shouldn't he be here by now? And my Percy, he should be here as well"

"No Molly, Ron told me to tell you that he was going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas to keep Harry company. They're attached at the hip so it doesn't particularly surprise me" I told her with the grin that had been threatening taking over my face.

"Perfect Percy is staying to supervise the little kiddies," George told his mother with a snigger.

"Oh, yes, yes. I remember now. Percy told before he left on the train in September and Re Owled me in November to say he was going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas with his new friend Harry Potter. He seemed so excited so I didn't have it in me to say no." Molly mused

"Harry, Harry Potter! Ron is friends with Harry Potter! Do you thi-" Ginny's excited chatter was cut off my Charlie shoving his hand over Ginny's mouth and dragging her over to the fireplace in the corner of the platform and told her to Floo home.

My eyes widened when Fred's arms disappeared from around me and he and George grabbed one hand each and proceeded to drag me towards the ornate fireplace in the back right corner of the platform. I had noticed some of the family's going that way when I was being dragged to the Weasleys and then disappearing in a flash of green flames. I was curious about what they were doing and how they didn't get burnt. I opened my mouth to shout at Ginny to get out of the fire; but the words didn't make it out of my mouth as I stared in awe when she grabbed a handful of a grey sand substance and threw it into the fireplace and proceeded so she was standing inside it. I blinked, once, twice, three times when she disappeared with a cry of 'The Burrow,' and turned to look at George with questioning eyes.

"That's a Floo Mione, and the powder dear Ginerva used was Floo Powder. Once you are standing in the fireplace you throw it to the ground and shout out clearly where you want to go." George told me, feeding my curiosity.

"In this case you would shout out 'The Burrow." Fred added.

"However Hermione, as it's your first time you will be travelling with Fred, who will do the speaking. We wouldn't want you ending up in some stuck up pureblood's home. Now that would make a mess of the situation." Molly added, making me feel relieved. I didn't really want to use the Floo by myself for the first time

George let go of my hand and Fred proceeded to walk me towards the Floo and whisper in my ear instructions.

"I'll say where we're going because I don't wanna end up at the Malfoy's place. I've been there once before." He suppressed a shiver, "It wasn't exactly pleasant. But carrying on, keep your elbows and everything else tucked in otherwise you will scrape the side of the fireplace."

We were at the ornate fireplace by now and I had a little time to admire the carvings whilst Fred stepped in, then he pulled me in behind him. "and Mione, even if you forget to keep your elbows in, I will have my arms wrapped around you anyway," He told me whilst he carefully wrapped his arms around me. Molly held the pot out to me and Fred encouraged me to take a handful. I grabbed a handful before carefully held it in the air.

"Now," Fred whispered and I threw down the Floo powder, "The Burrow," Fred spoke clearly and I had once last glance at George's encouraging face before green flames obstructed my view and we were whisked away. I watched with wide eyes as we passed witches and wizards milling around their houses and felt Fred's arms tightened around me as we passed an old house with blond haired residents. Then it was over as quickly as it started.

We flew out of the fireplace and onto a soft woven rug of what I assumed was the Burrow. I groaned when I landed with a thump on the floor and Fred landed on top of me.

"That was an adventure and a half," I forced out, feeling very squished under Fred.

He manage to murmur a reply before another pop sounded and who I assumed was George fell onto of Fred and me.

"Hiya," George said cheerily, before climbing off and dragging me and Fred out of the way before Charlie fell through.

* * *

I sat on the sofa in the Burrow and observed all the textures on the feature around me. I love the Burrow. It was so...not normal...but it was amazing and very different from the Orphanage and felt so homely that I love it. But I was still trying to get over the fact that Fred and George had seven siblings.

"Seven Siblings, seven bloody siblings," I thought back to getting settle in the house and how much chaos it was. I had decided that the Orphanage staying in the Orphanage was a breeze compared to the Burrow. But I already loved it.

"You overwhelmed by us already then?" A deep voice said from behind me. I spun around on the sofa to see Bill standing in the doorway of the Kitchen looking at me with a very amused expression on his face. He found me funny. Great. Note the sarcasm.

I opened my mouth to reply, but felt myself falling backwards from the momentum of trying to spin round on a sofa ment for sitting still. It probably wasn't my best idea I mused as I fell backwards and braced myself for a crash with the floor I was already acquainted with.

Only to be caught by rough hands and hoisted into the air.

"You've already got her falling at you feet Billy and I haven't even had a proper, serious conversation with her yet! You should be ashamed of yourself William Weasley." Another Weasley's voice said, amused at the situation. As I hadn't yet learnt how to separate the Weasley's by voice leaned my head back and recognised Charlie due to the burn down the side of his face and rough, blistered hands holding me in the air.

"I'm falling off sofa's and we haven't even finished the first day of the holidays. What is the world coming to?" I muttered mostly to myself; not intending for Charlie or Bill to head.

But they obviously did, due to the fact that they burst out into simultaneous laughter after I had finished speaking to myself.

"You are a right laugh Hermione Granger, we are gonna have on hell of a time this Christmas," Bill said, satisfied with Fred's choice of Friend.

I started wriggling in Charlie's arms as he was holding me in a bridal carry and I was beginning to uncomfortable with the situation; then just as I was about to jump out of Charlie's arms. Fred and George walked back into the room.

"Oh Mione..." Fred sighed

"...We're gone for what, George turned to look at the epic Weasley family clock, "five minutes and you have managed to charm two of our three older brothers. What are we going to do with you?"

"Well-" I started

"I believe that was a rhetorical question love," Bill told me with a smirk

I huffed and folded my arms and ignore the Weasley's loud laughter at my expense.

* * *

**I can't remember when I last updated, but I had free time so I updated anyway. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and I would like to say CONGRATULATIONS to WolfDarkFur who was my 100th reviewer. They got a little preview of the chapter.**

**Please carry on reviewing and reviewing and reviewing.**

**I love you guys 3**

**HallowLight xx**

**Also everyone is saying that Hermione doesn't seem 11, which I kinda agree with, but I'm not sure what to do about it...any suggestions? Thanks**


	16. Christmas at the Weasley's

**Chapter 16 – Christmas at the Weasley's**

**The Burrow**

**Christmas Eve**

_Previously - I huffed and folded my arms and ignore the Weasley's loud laughter at my expense._

Yet again, I found myself on the sofa in the burrow and watched with a fond smile on my face as all the Weasley sibling fought over who would put the gnome on top of the Christmas tree. When Fred showed me one of their pesky Garden gnomes wearing a fairy costume, complete with a tutu, wings, a magic wand and a tiara I did a double take. I remember that when I was younger we traditionally put an Angel on the top of the tree; but then again we were a Muggle family so for all I knew this was the norm. But somehow, from what I had gathered about the Weasley's I doubted that.

But then Fred explained that this was what they had done since Bill was a little boy, so Mrs Weasley said, because they had a real fairy at one point. Unfortunately she had a tendency to cause trouble and chaos whenever she could and apparently that Christmas was a Christmas to remember. It's safe to say that she never laid foot in the Weasley household again and the gnome, as there was no shortage of them, were brought in for Christmas tree duty. I assumed there was a different one each year, because it looked like a once in a lifetime job if you went by the horrified expression on the Gnomes face.

Giving the bickering sibling some last glance, I turned away and ran quickly towards the room I was sharing with Ginny and grabbed my special box from under the bed. I was positive that it would baffle everyone in the Weasley household, maybe with the exception of Fred and George, as it was a box of my muggle pranking supplies. With a satisfied grin on my face I ran my fingers lightly over the water balloons, hair and skin dye, toilet paper (Magically modified), whoopee cushion and numerous other pranking supplies that I had gathered over the years.

Taking a deep breath and looking around briefly to see if anyone had followed me upstairs, I dug to the bottom of my special box and pulled out a small bottle of a shimmering green liquid. It was the product of many boring science lessons in my Muggle primary school and my advanced talent in practically every subject except Art and P.E.

Looking around once again to see if anyone was watching – and found no one – I stood up and once I had quietly pulled the door to mine and Ginny's room tightly shut, I opened all the door's on the floor with Fred, George and Percy's room's on it and on the floor with Bill, Charlie and Ron's room's on it. But I shut the door to Molly and Arthur's room as tight as I had shut mine and Ginny's because they had been nice to me this Christmas and this prank wasn't meant for them any way.

Call me crazy, and paranoid, but I looked around one last time before making my way to the floor with Fred, George and Percy's room on it. If I was correct, as the floor with Bill, Charlie and Ron's room on it was the floor above Fred, George and Percy's, the content of my bottle would drift upwards to the top of the house and leaving the bottom floor of the house and mine and Ginny's room untouched; as well as Molly's and Arthur'.

I pulled the cork bottle stop out of my bottle and then placed it on the ground and grinned when I thought of the chaos that would happen in the Weasley house on Christmas eve.

* * *

I ran back down to the living room where the Weasley siblings were still arguing over who would put the gnome fairy on top of their Christmas tree. Sighing I fell backwards onto the sofa and gasped when a low chuckle reached my ears and arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to wriggle my way out their grip; but was only pulled tighter against someone's jumper – which had probably been knitted by Molly on Christmas.

"Going somewhere Hermione?" I turned my head around to see Charlie grinning down at me, so I summarised that it was his lap that I was sitting on. Clever aren't I?

"Yup, going to help Fr-," I slowly bent my knees and prepared to jump up and force my way out of Charlie's tight grip, "oof!"

Only to be pulled back into his arms and to have my legs pulled onto Bill, who was sitting next to Charlie, and help captive. Frowning slightly I reluctantly relaxed into the older Weasley brothers and watched George push Fred into the side of the Christmas tree, then Arthur jump heroically up from the floor where he was resting, to grab side tree and push it back into it's potion.

"Oi, you lot be quiet for a second and think on this, Hermione is the guest so don't you think that she should have the honour of putting the gnome on top of the tree."

Arthur unwrapped his arms from the Christmas tree and looked at Bill with an expression that was more suited to a four year old, Ron just shrugged and pushed George off him then trudged off to the Kitchen calling to Molly for her to get a snack ready. The twins looked at each other, then at me, winked at Bill and Charlie and walked towards me with open arms. It was slightly scary. Especially what the oldest Weasley's released me from their grips and pushed me towards the twins.

I blinked once, then again and then said a mental whatever and sprinted towards them. When I reached them I skidded to a stop and held my hands out for the gnome.

"Gnome. Tree. Now." George instructed thrusting the squirming Gnome into my hands.

I accepted gnome and looked at Fred with questioning eyes until he finally got what I wanted. He picked me up and, with his help, I put the gnome fairy on top of the Christmas Tree.

"DONE. Now put me down please. I don't like heights and you are holding me high in the air and quite near the spiky tree. So please, PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY GET YOUR SELF DOWN TO MY KITCHEN RIGHT NOW" Molly Weasley's voice disturbed the quietness of our prank planning session, in mine and Ginny's room I might add.

I turned my head slowly until I was facing Fred and raised on eyebrow at him question.

"What did you do to make her that mad Freddie?" George questioned curiously

"No idea Georgie, no idea..."

Then after taking a deep breath Fred slowly rose to his feet and walked opened the door and began to walk down the stairs.

"Geez Mum, what died in here? It smells...smells like...I dunno, but it smell's plain awful!"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME FREDRICK WEASLEY WHY HAS PERCY COME TO ME AND CO-" I slammed the door and Molly's furious voice was immediately quieter.; and then with George looking curiously at me, I sunk to the floor giggling like a mad women.

"I – smell – prank – stink – me!" Was all that I managed to force out as an explanation before I started laughing so hard I couldn't form any words. Giggles were bubbling out of my throat and my shoulders were vibrating with the force of my laughter. I moved my arms from my sides to clutch my stomach as my laughter began to cause pain there. Through blurred eyes, I looked up when hands were placed on my shoulders and saw vaguely and smirking red head.

"Hermione Granger, whatever will we do with you? You seem to be all innocent and sweet and then you do something like this."

I focused on George's words and slowly calmed my breathing and then, thankfully, my laughter began to stop. After wiping away my tears of laughter I opened my mouth to explain to George what happened, but stopped when he put his hand over my mouth

"You were bored so you pranked. I do that all the time. No problem with that."

I smiled at him, then under a mutual agreement we went to listen to Molly shout at Fred for something he didn't do.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW **

**I had major writers block so that's the reason why it's so late. Sorry. So so sorry.**

**But anyways, Hermione is 12 (her birthday is in September) and I knew/used swear words then ****and I am not going to change her character - in my mind she has always been mature for her age and the whole Fred supposed 'romance' thing will be cleared up next chapter...**

**Please read and review...**

**Thanks for you previous reviews by the way...**

**HallowLight xx**

**Oh and I am sorry for any mistakes I couldn't be bothered and was too tired to check it - I will do that another day (Maybe)!**

**Also, would you read a Hunger Games Story that I put up about if Finnick had a sister?**


	17. The Season of Love and Giving

**Chapter 17 – The Season of Love and Giving**

**The Burrow**

**Christmas Day**

_Previously - I smiled at him, and then under a mutual agreement we went to listen to Molly shout at Fred for something he didn't do._

Let me put it all in perspective for you. There I was, all snuggled up in my bed on Christmas morning, sleeping soundly and dreaming about something amazing. I was exhausted from avoiding Fred the previous night, who had figured out that it was me who pulled the prank, and entertaining Ginny. She had decided that I was her new best friend and so she needed to talk to me and be with me all. The. Time.

Don't get me wrong, it found it incredibly adorable and sweet that she had decided that I was her new best friend. However, sometimes I just needed my space.

This moment was when I needed space.

"MIONE YOU LAZY PERSON GET OUT OF BED NOW IT'S CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS."

Groaning I lifted my head to see Ginny bouncing on the foot of my bed and only just missing my feat as she did so. I slammed my head back into my soft pillow and shouted a muffled no. Without waiting for a response from Ginny I tugged the covers hard and heard and thump – which was probably Ginny falling onto the floor. She deserved it after waking me up with shouting.

Mean little firecracker.

I was falling back into the land of sleep and my amazing dream was returning in parts. Warm sun, crowds of people and lo –

"MMIIOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE," and with that I was tugged out of bed and two sets of hands grabbed one of my arm, two hands grabbed the other and then the same happened with my legs.

How unfair was that? After having my peaceful Christmas morning disturbed by the Weasley brothers and then being dragged down to the living room and placed on the sofa, where the twins and Ginny held me hostage until Molly demanded me to be released – I felt extremely tried.

This technically is fair enough.

On the sofa I leaned my head on Fred's shoulder and watched with half open eyes the doorway to the kitchen and Molly bustling around waving her wand and muttering various spells which, I assumed, made the knives and saucepans being used to prepare and cook the Christmas dinner do something. When she moved away from the doorway and further into the kitchen I jumped when there was a massive clanging sound and a sauce pan, followed by a plucked turkey whizzing past and towards the oven.

Weird.

Fred looked away from George, who was talking to him about a flying yelling purple Santa Claus emerging from Bill present, and started at me curiously.

I pointed to the doorway of the kitchen and he let out a loud laugh, startling Ginny who was rattling the numerous multi-coloured presents under the tree.

"That's Mum on Christmas Day. Eventually you will learn not to bother flinching because it's normal to see things flying around the kitchen…"

"…and when you come for Christmas next year you will be used to the noise…"

"…so it will not make you flinch any more!"

After the twins had finished their joint speaking thingy Ginny chimed in "Then, problem solved"

"Wait…I can come to your house next year?" I asked confused at the thought of them inviting me around again. I had never been invited around to anyone's house more than once, so I assumed that the Weasley's would be the same.

"What are you talking about?" Bill, who had been listening in asked me whilst furrowing his ginger eyebrows in confusion, "Why wouldn't we ask you to come for Christmas next year? You're not annoying or rude, so there is no reason for you not to come. And you don't have a twin either which, believe me, was a relief."

"And it's probably a relief for Mum and Ginny, you know, having another person of the female species staying in the house to try to even out the male to female ratio!" Charlie chimed in cheekily, a grin on his face making his dimples stand out even more than they normally did.

"But…I…." I gave up trying to speak and sighed and fell back so I was lying with my head on Fred's lap and feet on George's.

As I lay peacefully on the sofa I watched all the other Weasley's gather round their Christmas tree and causally bicker with each other over which present belonged to whom and I inhaled frantically the smell of Turkey, Brussels sprouts and Potatoes when it drifted in from the kitchen and filled the living room with a mouth-watering smell.

"Hey Mione?" I slowly moved my head so I could just see George over my feet and raised an eyebrow questioningly and made a weird 'carry-on-speaking-I'm-listening' movement with my hands

"I figured that…"

"...WE figured Georgie, don't forget that." Fred added

"yes, well, WE figured," George glared at Fred jokingly before focusing back onto me," that since it was kind of a surprise that you were coming here for Christmas…"

"…you wouldn't have any presents for our family so…"

"…you see the pile of presents wrapped in a glittery red and gold wrapping paper…" George motioned with his head and I nodded once I spotted the pile of presents in the centre of the massive pile of other presents.

"…are from you…"

"…to the Weasley's." George finished with a small smile.

Fred.

George.

Presents.

From.

Them.

For.

Me.

To.

Give.

Oh.

My.

God.

I…I…With a scream of happiness I sat up and launched myself at George and pulled Fred along with me. I clutched George tight and felt Fred hug me tightly from behind. We were probably getting weird looks from everyone else in the house but I couldn't bring myself to care because when I was squished between Fred and George I felt happy. So, so happy. The most happy I had been since before my parents had died and then to my horror I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

George freed his left arm and lightly brushed away the tears that were slowly trickling down my cheeks.

"Happy tears?" Fred and George asked me together.

"Yeah," I croaked out," happy tears."

In that moment, surrounded by people I considered my honorary family and the happiest I had been in year I felt wanted. Like I belonged here.

* * *

After the largest meal I had eaten since I was a little girl I flopped down onto the sofa I had been sitting on earlier, and proclaimed the space mine for the rest of the evening and Fred and George soon claimed the places next to me – to the amusement of Molly.

I watched with a smile on my face as the Weasley family open and receive their own signature Molly Weasley knitted jumper; and then to my surprise I received one with a burgundy knitted jumper with a 'H' embroidered on the front.

Then as all the presents were opened and wrapping paper became scattered across the room, much to Molly's distress, the sky eventually turned royal blue, then black with a scattering of stars shining brightly across the heavens. The fire on one wall seemed to glow a brighter orange and emit more warmth and the atmosphere in the living room of the burrow in Ottery St Catchpole became one of cosiness and a group of people enjoying their Christmas evening together.

It reminded me of a time years ago when a similar atmosphere in my old house when my parents were alive.

Sigh.

I miss them.

"So Mione what do you think?" I was jerked out my melancholy thoughts when George asked me a question.

"I…well...what were we talking about?" Charlie sniggered, but quickly sobered up when Molly fixed him with a stem glare.

He cleared his throat and proceeded to tell me that they were talking who should to drink Butterbeer this year.

I glanced at Fred who nodded his head solemnly and then filled me in about what they were previously saying.

"As Georgie and I are now 13 we can have some Butterbeer to drink and this would be the first time we are allowed some. But ickle Ginny has to dwink her Pumpkin Juice instead." Fred cackled with laughter at the grumpy look Ginny had on her face and they way she was looking at her drink.

"Also, were said that you shouldn't be allowed some as you are only 12 – but maybe next year honey." Molly said soothingly, as though she thought I was going to get mad at the fact I couldn't drink Butterbeer.

But I didn't understand as I was already 13, so I voiced this to Molly.

"But, Molly I don't understand. I am 13 so why can't I drink Butterbeer?"

"Wait, Mione are you actually 13?" Fred questioned.

I nodded my head and listened intently to him when he started speaking again. "Does it have something to do with you-know-what and you-know-where?" I nodded again with tears beginning to prick at the corners of my eyes as I remembered _that _night.

"Mione are you sure you want them to know because if you explain to them why your 13 you will have to tell them everything else?" George asked with concern lining his voice.

I nodded once again, before grabbing Fred and George's arms and pulling them closer until they each had one arm draped over my shoulder and giving me a one armed comfort hug. I cleared my throat before I began to explain.

"On the day I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter my Parents were murdered by Death Eaters with a grudge." I didn't stop when I heard Molly exclaim in horror and only watched wearily as Fred motioned for her and everyone else to stay sitting where they already were and not try to comfort me until I had finished speaking.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore found me, comforted me, and placed me in an orphanage. They also explained that I will not go to Hogwarts that year as it would be too much too soon after my parents death. That year was 1990. I joined Hogwarts a year later, which was September 1991. Also, as my birthday is in September I am always one of the oldest in my year – which is why I am 13. I should be in my second year not my first.

On that last word my voice finally cracked and I let the tears I had been previously holding back flow freely down my face. My shoulders were not shaking with grief – that was last year.

I just sat there and let Fred and George hug me and my tears flow in a steady flow down my face. I eventually relaxed and then I saw Charlie and Bill look at each other, then get up together and walk towards me slowly and kneel next to each other in front of me and wrap their arms around me as well. As soon as they wrapped their arms around me Ginny let out a quiet sob and ran over and pushed her way so she was next to me and technically with me in the middle of our hug.

Then after a quiet rustling sound I saw Molly and Arthur walk towards our group hug and wrapped their arms around us again.

Fred leaned forward and whispered in my ear just loud enough so everyone else could hear "Mione, you are not alone in this." I let out another small sob and wrapped my arms around Ginny, who happened to be closest to me.

* * *

**So, whaddya think of this? I am actually so proud because I spent literally ages writing this:)**

**And also, you can see thatI have solved the age problemo- so scrap everything I said at the end of the last chapter and know that Hermione is 13 cause she missed one year of school. You can thank Greekgirrl. Thanks Greekgirrl :)**

**Also, I think that the song You are Not Alone by Michael Jackson goes well with this chapter so you I think you should listen to it (but that's up to you!)**

**and also Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon is a really cool song as well.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and please please review more. **

**Thanks a bunch sweeties**

**HallowLight xx**


	18. Kidnapped

**I was listening to 'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction when I was writing about this by the way. x**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Kidnapped**

**The Burrow**

**Boxing Day**

_Previously - __Fred leaned forward and whispered in my ear just loud enough so everyone else could hear "Mione, you are not alone in this." I let out another small sob and wrapped my arms around Ginny, who happened to be closest to me._

Fred, George and I shared a look and when I nodded we burst through the door and into Bill and Charlie's room

"WAKE UP AND BE JOLLY BECAUSE IT'S HANGOVEERRR DAYYY,"

I blinked once before looking at Fred confused "Don't you mean-"

"Nope. Mum, Dad, Bill and Charlie stayed up late and got plastered so for them it's HANGOVEERRR DAYYY and for us it's Boxing Day."

I was about to open my mouth to reply to Fred; but when he and George turned around to walk out the room and were obviously expecting me to follow them – a hand flew onto my mouth and another grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards into the shadows of the older Weasley brothers bedroom.

I started struggling and trying to wriggle out of someone's grasp and hitting their hands that were around my waist in an attempt to make them let go. It was all going fine until someone else grabbed my legs and the person who originally grabbed me let go of my waist then quickly pinned my arms to my sides and lifted me into the air until I was vertical with my arms and feet pinned tightly together

I had a serious sense of de ja vu.

"Can you please put me down onto the ground?"

Without pausing to answer the two people holding me began to move walk out of the bedroom and up each flight of stairs in the Burrow. The entire time I stared up at the ceiling and tried to make pictures out of the swirly lines there. I had managed a duck with three feet and a broomstick with a House Elf on it when we finally reached the top of the stairs. My ginger kidnappers dropped me onto the floor and I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed in preparation for landing on hard wooden floor – so you can imagine my surprise when a pair of hands caught me.

"Mione, Mione, Mione. Whatever will we do with you, huh? You stamp into our bedroom like a herd of elephants and proclaim it hangover-"

"but that was Fred," I protested loudly

Bill, who was standing by the door didn't bat an eyelid at my protest, only carried on speaking, "hangover day and woke us up by shouting."

When another person started speaking my head swivelled round to see Charlie, who had caught me when Bill and him had unceremoniously dropped me.

"So, under a mutual decision we decided to kidnap you."

I nodded slowly, trying to process the information that I had been kidnapped because the twins had woke up their brothers by shouting; I assumed that this was a normal event in the Burrow, but to be honest I had no idea so for the time being I was just going to play along.

I sighed dramatically before, whilst I was still in Charlie's arms, raised an arm to my forehead and did the dramatic action that I had seen people do at the Theatre. "Oh, poor me! Whatever will I do, trapped in the attic of the Burrow with two cruel gingers who kidnapped me ...oh the sorrows!"

Bill groaned and walked purposefully towards me and placed his hand over my mouth

"It's too early to be talking that loud Mio – HERMIONE EW!" Bill pulled his hand hurriedly away from my mouth and stared at me with disgust clear on his face. "Charlie, she _LICKED _me!"

Charlie burst out laughing and slowly his grip on me loosened; however I didn't run. That had to be timed perfectly. I watched with amusement and Bill walked further away from me and towards the other side of the attic –as though he feared me. Which Charlie found hilarious. Bill, a grown man who worked in Egypt as a curse breaker afraid of me...a thirteen year old girl who was literally half the size and strength as him.

If I think about it is actually hilarious.

I opened my mouth to tell Bill and Charlie that I was going to escape them and run away; but gave up when I saw that both Weasley brothers had forgotten I was there. Charlie had rugby tackled Bill and now they were wrestling on the floor.

That hangover can't be very serious then, I thought as I walked out of the door and down the stairs to the rest of the Weasleys.

* * *

**New Years Eve**

Christmas at the Burrow has been interesting to say the least.

Fred has given me payback for letting him be blamed for the smell that was floating round the house before Christmas by pouring glitter and red hair dye in my shampoo. That was annoying as my hair was finally going back to its natural brown colour; but now its post box red and if you look carefully you can see gold sparkles in it. Originally I was really annoyed but then I decided it actually looks really cool so I didn't prank him back – I just pranked Bill and Charlie instead.

Until New Years day they will be talking in unison. I pranked them on the 28th December and it's safe to say that it's annoying them a lot now. But it was the funniest when we went out yesterday to the Muggle town nearby to guy some toothpaste (don't even get me started on that) and Charlie tried to flirt with some girl. Needless to say that girl is scarred for life.

But I think today will be the best day so far.

It's 11o'clock in the evening and Fred was out in the garden setting up the fireworks that we had brought from the local Muggle store. I had persuaded them to try fireworks the muggle way this year and Mr Weasley was especially easy to persuade, but I had one condition. He wasn't allowed to set up the fireworks or tamper with them – and also Fred had volunteered before anyone else had the chance and adamantly refused any help.

"Hey Mione are you gonna get dressed up for the fireworks now?" I was in Ginny's room and she was holding up a dress that I would probably have to wear. It would come to just above my knees and was clinched in at the waist. Also, there was a creamy white strip at the top of the dress.

So, basically it was gorgeous.

"Are you..."

"You have no option about wearing this dress Mione. You are going to wear it and will have black pumps on your feet and your hair will be flowing down your back freely. Then, when you go downstairs Fred will see, you become overwhelmed and whizz you off to a private space where he will give you a mind blowing kiss.

"But Ginny..."

"Shut up Mione and put your damn dress on so I can do your hair. I'm all ready to go and so is everyone else. We're waiting on you to get your ass in gear.

I didn't bother replying, just grabbed the dress Ginny was holding up and picked up the pump and was about to walk to the bathroom to get ready when Ginny stopped me.

"For Merlin's sake women we're both girls here – just get changed."

I had been told.

* * *

Apparently I was stunning.

Ginny had fixed my hair so my hair was flowing in unruly ringlets down my back and she had managed to make it look as though my hair was unruly on purpose. Merlin knows how she did it, but all I care about is that Fred is staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Did I fail to mention that he looked very handsome for a thirteen year old in grey suit trousers, a maroon shirt and an unbuttoned grey waist coat?

"C'mon Mione, let's get going the fireworks are about to start and 1992 is just around the corner..."

"...we need to bring in the New Year in a fabulous way!"

One we were outside we stood in a loose semi circle with our backs to the Burrow and facing towards clearing where the Weasley's had played Quidditch during the holidays. There seemed to be millions of firefly's floating around our whole group and they had lit up the area in a magical glow.

It was beautiful.

Molly and Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they both commented on how amazing it looked as soon as I thought it in my head.

"Alright everyone, it's two minutes to midnight and Charlie has charmed the fireworks to go off when the clocks strike midnight."

I noticed everyone nod but I was only focused on Fred walking slowly towards me and his hair blowing slightly in the wind. I looked at Ginny for a moment, panicking for a moment about what was going to happen, but she just winked at me and motioned towards the sky.

"Mione you know when I asked you out the Hogsmead a couple of weeks ago, I was wondering if you were still up for it?"

**_Ten_**

"Sure," I whispered and worried for a moment that Fred hadn't heard me - but he obviously had as a smile had slipped onto his face

**_Nine_**

Fred reached out slowly towards me and slowly entwined his fingers with mine, pulling me closer.

**_Eight_**

I reached out with my other hand to grab to the one that was hanging by his side and pulled myself closer so we were almost touching

**_Seven_**

"Mione, I have been thinking about it for a while and decided that it can't wait any longer. I like you. A lot, more than a friend. I know it's ridiculous but –

**_Six_**

I interrupted Fred's excuses and rambling with a small smile and a squeeze of his hands

**_Five_**

"I've been thinking about it for a while as well and I like you as well. As more than a friend and not at all like a brother.

**_Four _**

An easy smile slid onto Fred's face and pulled me so that our chest's were pressed together and our noses were almost touching.

**_Three_**

I could feel his breath on my face and the warmth from his body was slowly stopping my shivers. Our hands were still entwined encased between our bodies.

**_Two_**

"Hermione Granger," Fred breathed, "on the stroke of midnight, on the first moment of the new year I will kiss you

**_One_**

"Please do. I would like that Fred"

At the exact moment the fireworks went off near the Burrow and all over England. When everyone started cheering Fred pressed his lips to mine. They were warm, surprisingly so and everything else around us disappeared.

Everything around me, all I could smell, feel and taste was Fred. Only Fred

* * *

**BAM! POW!**

**Yay they kissed and it was about damn time don't you think - but even if you don't I do :)  
**

**Thanks soo much for all of you amazing and kind and encouraging reviews and if you are reading and don't plan to - please do. Even if it only a 'good' 'like it' 'bout time they kissed' I don't care how long/short it is.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYYSS :)**

**HallowLight xx**


	19. A New Me?

**The line 'curiouser and curiouser' doesn't belong to me. It is the sole production of Lewis Caroll**

**Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – A New Me...Kinda**

**On the Hogwarts Express**

**5****th**** January 1992**

_Previously__- At the exact moment the fireworks went off near the Burrow and all over England. When everyone started cheering Fred pressed his lips to mine. They were warm, surprisingly so and everything else around us disappeared. Everything around me, all I could smell, feel and taste was Fred. Only Fred _

I wandered aimlessly down the isle of the Hogwarts Express, glancing into each compartment as I passed. Some were filled with students from my year, like Lavender and Parvati, who I shared a room with. A group of Slytherins who were in Fred, George and Lee's year – they were my next victims I quickly decided.

The question was what to do with them? My mind wondered through all the possibilities and the inventions the twins and I had come up with. There really was quite a few of them now – what with all of the spare time over the holidays, in between interfering Weasley's and mine and Fred's relationship. Also the fact that Mrs...Molly didn't know what we were up to was always an added bonus.

However I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the gang of Slytherins that were walking with a purpose to lil' 'ol bushy haired me.

"Oi Mudblood watch where you're going. I don't want to sully my _designer _robes with your _bargain store _broughtrobes."

He needs to get his facts straight, I thought to myself with a smirk. Insults didn't really work when they technically didn't apply to you.

_Come on Hermione you know the 'M' word bothered you. I'm your conscience so I know when words make your gut twist and tears prick at your eyes._

I ignored the carefully worded comment that my conscience told me, even though I knew it was right, and opened my mouth to retaliate to the Slytherin. However it died in my mouth when I saw who it was. Zabini. The one person who I had been subtly trying to avoid and no one, not even the twins, realised.

He seemed to start in shock when he realised that the bushy haired Gryffindor was me, and not the another muggleborn in Hufflepuff who shared the daily horror of frizzy hair like me – even though her hair ended above her collar bone and not halfway down her back like mine. But as I had quickly tied my hair in a loose bun this morning we probably looked a little alike to Slytherins – but to our friends though, the differences were clear. For one thing she had black hair which was not at all similar to my light brown hair.

I jumped when I realised that Zabini and I were now alone, I guessed he had told his little cronies to go away and leave us alone – I had no idea why, I just wanted to know why. He glanced up and down the carriage of the train that we were in and frowned when he saw the compartment of third year Slytherins and then looked back at me and glared. I got the message. _Don't move when I talk to them or you will regret it_. I nodded once, and after giving me a satisfied look he strode into their compartment and started talking. I couldn't hear what was being said but he motioned to me and the understanding dawned on the five third year's faces. The idea of what he may have said to make them look like that bloomed in my mind but I quickly pushed it away and watched as he nodded at them once, pulled down the blinds on their compartment and walked out.

Zabini didn't stop to look up and down the carriage again, he just strode towards me purposefully, and me being a normal human being stepped back warily and mentally slapped myself when I felt the side of the train behind me. _Stupid stupid Hermione, what do you think you're doing? Why didn't you run when you had the chance?_ But I knew the answer, I was curious, however I still opened my mouth to scream for help, but quickly shut it when he shoved a piece of paper into my hand.

"Read it and write a reply. Then go to the Owlry, call for Darius and give your letter to him. He will see that it reaches me. Do not try to talk to me at school as Halloween will simply replay itself."

Then he turned round and walked casually away, with his hands in the pockets of what I recognised as muggle jeans. Curiouser and Curiouser.

I didn't open the note in the isle of the train as it probably contained something that should get looked at in private. So, clenching my fist around the already scrunched up note I carried on with my journey down the train still searching for Fred and George.

* * *

I finally found Fred, George and Lee in the very last compartment of the very last carriage of the Hogwarts Express – which was very irritating.

I slid open the door and quietly shut it behind me and then proceeded to shut the blinds on the compartment that looked out onto the train. I needed to show them the note and I supposed the last carriage and last compartment on the Hogwarts Express is the best place to do it. When I turned around I cringed slightly when I saw the accusing looks on all three of their faces.

"Mione, we were about to send off a search party for you...where were you?" George, the most level headed of the boys asked with a slight frown on his face. Fred, however seemed to be very, very worried and his face seemed to be etched into a deep frown. Lee's face was just passive.

"Before you start with the accusations and the disappointed comment's I have two proper reasons. One, someone chose the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express and since I got on at the first carriage it was bound to take a while," at this comment all three boy's faces relaxed, but Lee motioned for me to go on, "and second I had a little run in with Zabini and I am okay and he didn't hurt me." I rushed my last words as Fred's face contorted in rage and George and Lee sat up straighter with panic on their faces – however they seemed to accept that he hadn't harmed me as I looked perfectly alright.

When Fred outstretched his arms I knew that he needed to check for himself that I wasn't hurt, so I happily went and sat on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around me and as I didn't flinch or my face move in pain and a small smile slid onto his face.

"Zabini gave me a note and I want to read it now."

George blinked once and nodded and settled back into his seat to listen.

I smiled at him and unclenched my fingers and looked at the crumpled parchment in my hand. Even if I hadn't scrunched it up it still looked like someone had folded and unfolded this note many time – so clearly Zabini had been toying with the idea and changing his mind about whether to send this note for a while. Then when I opened it my point was proven. The top half of the parchment had been scribbled out in black pen and even the message contained crossed out words. I held it up for everyone to see and they all slightly smirked, clearly enjoying how hard it seemed for Zabini to write this note. Fred leaned forwards and placed his chin on my shoulder and the front of his body was pressed against the back of mine. I shivered slightly and lightly smiled when he pressed a kiss against my neck. Looking up, I blushed when I saw George and Lee's amused faces so I cleared my throat and began to read.

"Granger, Mother killed your parents, but then again you already knew that. She had help from her latest fling who is now dead – thank Merlin – but no one else. Granger, I want to tell you the entire background of my psychotic mother but I can't be bothered to write that much. But to get to the point she-"My voice cut off and I leaned back heavily into Fred, not able to read anymore. I knew that his mother had killed my parent but having him confirm it made it so much worse and very real. I felt tears prick my eyes and was very thankful when Lee and George moved forward to crouch in front of me and each held on of my hands.

Fred slowly prised the not from my fingers and carried on to read, with his other hand still held comfortingly round my middle. "But to get to the point she wants you dead as well," Fred's voice quivered a little but he read on, "Melin knows why but she desperately does and to be quite frank I think she's lost her marbles. You shouldn't die. Send a reply with Darius and, when convenient I would like to meet you somewhere private. You can bring the red-head twins and dreadlock boy with you since they're always stuck to you like glue. Also please kiss the twin you seem so besotted with. The entire school knows both want to. Yours, Blaise Zabini."

There was a silence for all of one minute before George started talking.

"He seems like an alright bloke." There were a slight nod from Lee and a muffled yes from Fred, whose head was buried in my hair – weirdly he seemed to like it's frizzy-mess.

"She isn't going to get you Mione you know that right?" Lee questioned from where he was still crouching on the floor

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I know. Also I am quite surprised you are all so quiet about this. I expected yelling."

"We're quiet because we know that she will never get you, and even if she does you will and we will make sure you always come back." Fred said decisively. He then raised his head to look at Lee and George.

"Please get out I would like to kiss my Girlfriend."

That comment made them both jump up and scrambled towards the door not wanting to watch us. I laughed quietly before turning round and looking up at Fred.

"I would like to kiss my Boyfriend please?"

* * *

**I am sorry it took me so long to update - the teachers decided it would be fun to pile homework and I was busy slaving away at the piano and clarient.**

**Fun.**

**Thanks for all of your wonderfully amazing review - they make my day:)**

**Please please review this chapter - even if it's only one word...it will still make me happy and I honest to god promise each review makes me smile and occasionally laugh**

**HallowLight xx**


	20. I Need To Sort This Shit Out

**Chapter 20 – I Need To Sort This Shit Out**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**5****th**** January 1992 (evening after the first day of school)**

_Previously - __"Please get out I would like to kiss my Girlfriend."_

_That comment made them both jump up and scrambled towards the door not wanting to watch us. I laughed quietly before turning round and looking up at Fred."I would like to kiss my Boyfriend please?"_

The Gryffindor Common Room was warm – that was much was clear to me. Everything else was a different matter.

I knew that I was lucky enough to have completed all of the homework that the Professors had set us in the classes so I had nothing important to do.

I knew that Professor Snape still hated Fred, George and I for destroying the potions room earlier in the year – but I didn't really care about that.

I knew that at exactly 10 o'clock this evening some 3rd year Ravenclaw's that had thought I would be a suitable target for their game of kiss chase would have an unfortunate accident involving an owl, toothpaste and a very spicy curry. It seemed that they had failed to remember I was the girlfriend of a certain red-head twin that was standing next to me. But the Ravenclaw's trying to steal a kiss made me reminisce about Primary School and Bill Harbert, who was so good looking that even if he stopped running in break time, some lucky girl would swoop down and peck him on the lips. Myself being one of the few that had stole more than one peck – something that made Lavender chuckle with glee when she found out that certain fact in a rather revealing game of truth and dare.

I knew that I needed to make a list of things to do as it was all running havoc round my brain and stopping me from thinking straight. It probably didn't help that Fred kissed me, properly kissed me, whenever he saw me; and every time it made my knees turn to jelly and my mind turn into fluff.

Determined to write it all down I reached for a scrap piece of parchment on the table and the nearest quill and proceeded to write down everything that I needed to do. My hand whizzed across the page – covering it with black writing that was probably illegible to everyone else except me. Then laughter reached my ears and my hand froze where it was on the parchment when I saw Fred, George and Lee running towards me. Promptly I turned over the parchment, placed down the quill and moved further back into the sofa so that if they were to jump and try to squish me – it would hurt less.

"Oommph. Damn it George you do realise you're a year older than me and very _very heavy._"

George just grinned down cheekily at me – still towering over my petite frame even when he was sitting down.

"Aww is ickle Hermione being squished?" He asked with a little smirk on his face. I opened my mouth to reply with a really witty statement, but he was shoved off my lap before I could and it was replaced with a quill and the piece of parchment I had been previously writing on. I looked up at Fred, who smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss on the mouth.

"Thanks for that Freddie," I murmured against his lips, "he was really heavy and I do need to fini-"

I was rudely interrupted by two high feminine squeals and so reluctantly I pulled my lips away from Fred's, but still dragged him down to my level so he was sitting on the sofa next to me with his arm around my shoulders and my head leaning on his arm. Then I looked up and froze with horror clear on my face as I saw Lavender and Parvati's thrilled expressions. _They didn't know yet_.

_Well now they do dumbass just look at their faces_, that little annoying voice inside my head reminded me. Cursing the all knowing little voice I frowned in annoyance when I realised that it was right. Poo

In union they opened their mouths and squealed together, "HERMIONE ARE YOU AND FRED TOGETHER? OH MERLIN TELL US EVERYTHING!"

I pressed my head further into Fred's arm mumbling curses the entire time.

"AND YOUR HAIR IS NOT RED ANYMORE IT'S FINALLY BROWN AGAIN YAYYYY-"

With my hands and Fred's hands pressed over my ears - he had taken pity on me – I managed one thought. Merlin save me now. Please.

* * *

It had got to 9 o'clock at night before we, that being Fred, George, Lee and other horrified boys in Gryffindor tower had managed to quiet Lavender and Parvati before I finally got back to my to do list. When I finally finished, still feeling like my ears were ringing from all the squealing earlier I looked over my to do list feeling quite happy with myself

_A list of things Hermione really needs to do_

_1 – Meet with Blaise and talk about his deranged mother and how she wants to kill me (preferably try to not be seen by any other Slytherins)_

_2 – Pranks the 3rd Year Slytherins (include those 3 Ravenclaw's)_

_3 – Kiss Fred in front of all of the other teachers and students (he is a really good kisser and it's about time every one finds out)_

_4 – Avoid Oliver Wood and Harry Potter at all costs (they have got it into their head I would be a really good Chaser. It seemed they had seen me play as a Chaser in the holidays)_

_5 – Pretend to be scared of heights so I don't have to join the Quidditch team (no idea how that will work considering I love heights)_

_Get in gear Hermione these things need to be done ASAP_

An amused voice cut through my inner thoughts I turned my head to see Oliver Wood standing behind the sofa and looking curiously at what I assumed was point number four and 5. "You would make a smashing chaser Granger. You can catch, you love heights and from what I have heard from the twins you seem a right thrill seeker so riding a broom should be right up your street and you probably have flown one before."

At that point I looked guiltily at the sofa. He was right I had rode a broom before – George had taught me when Lee and Fred were off causing havoc for Peeves. I have to admit...when I watch Angelina Johnson playing as chaser I really want to be out there playing as well.

Oliver carried on speaking, completely unaware of my inner epiphany "- besides Granger, you especially should love to whip Slytherins ass on the Quidditch pitch."

He had me there. Seeing defeat on their faces, that mental picture was too good to pass up

"Oliver – you said last time there was a spot free on the team as Alicia had a nasty fall which ended her Quidditch career. If that space is still open I think...that maybe...I will try."

Oliver let out a whoop of glee and plucked me off the sofa and span me around the common room continually chanting thank you over and over again.

"Oi Wood get your hands off my girlfriend." Fred's angry voices rang out loud and clear above Oliver's whoops and hollers. He quickly dropped me and I pranced over to Fred, taking his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"Calm down Freddie," I whispered quietly, "he was just congratulating me on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am the new Chaser."

Fred gapped at me for a couple of seconds, before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "It's about damn time Oliver asked you."

Screw point number four and five

* * *

**I hereby grant permission for an open fire. I'm an awful author who hasn't updated in ages. I feel so so so so guilty. Sorry 'bout that guys.**

**Also my Dad wanted to know how many reads/views my story had and it was like a massive mind boggling amount of people so I can't thank you all enough. Like wow. Thanks for reading my story and viewing it and it you were kind enough thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**200th Reviewer get's a sneaky peak of the next chapter before it's published.**

**and it it too much to ask that I get at least 20 reviews before I update? It would be nice...but I will probably just upload when I write the next chapter but let's aim for at least 20+ more reviews hey?**

**Love you people from the world**

**HallowLight xx**


	21. Awww Darn

**Chapter 21 – Awww Darn**

**Slytherin Dungeons**

**Saturday 10****th**** January (They have finished their first week of school)**

_Previously - "Calm down Freddie," I whispered quietly, "he was just congratulating me on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am the new Chaser." Fred gaped at me for a couple of seconds, before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "It's about damn time Oliver asked you."_

* * *

_1 - __Meet with Blaise and talk about deranged mother and how she wants to kill me (preferably try to not be seen by any other Slytherins)_

I looked wearily round the corner and tried not to remember the beginning of term and the Halloween Feast.

_Ugh. That Hurt. _Damn...so much for not thinking about it.

Instinctively I wrapped one arms tightly round my ribs, trying to protect them from the memory of Malfoy and his little cronies and I reached out simultaneously into the musky air and felt blindly behind me for Fred and his reassuring presence. To some, the mere idea that a rather lanky (but in my opinion breathtakingly handsome) third year would provide comfort to someone only five months younger him was absurd – but to me the very idea that Fred was standing behind me made me feel so much safer.

I shivered slightly when I felt his warm breath on my ear and his head resting on top of mine, but I still leaned back so I was resting against his chest and I could feel his slightly defined muscles that would only get firmer and more defined as he got older, against my back.

"You alright there Mione?" Fred asked, as his hands crept slowly towards my ribs. After he had carefully pulled my arm away from my ribs I felt my chest relax almost instantly – I hadn't realised my arm had been so tight around my chest.

"I will be when we find and talk to Blaise," I started slowly, "only then will I be alright." I looked up at Fred to see his frown deepening at my comment, but he still nodded his head in acknowledgement. Standing up so I was on my tippy toes I leaned forwards and pecked him on his lips and combed my fingers through his hair. It was really soft. Leaning against his body with my hands above my head running through his hair must have looked really awkward to anyone else – but it was actually really comfortable. Slowly I brought my hands back down so they were resting by my sides and shut my eyes. _I could go to sleep here._ I was jerked out of my daze when I felt a pair of warm lips press against mine, when I opened one eye I saw Fred's chocolate brown eyes looking into mine and his lips pressed against my lips.

"It's alright...carry on with your game of tonsil tennis whilst your _cousin_ his _brother _is watching. I'm sure they won't mind." Reluctantly Fred pulled his face away from mine and we both raised our heads so we were looking George and Lee and a smirking Blaise Zabini.

I exhaled loudly and slumped against Fred when I saw George and Lee with Blaise. Unsurprisingly a death threat added stress to a person – but the sight of Blaise looking very willing to help me with my problem was very stress relieves.

"Granger, we need to figure out something to do about this psychotic mother of mine."

I just stared at Blaise before turning around, and still clutching Fred's hand, walked to the other end of the dungeon and the way up into the castle. When I didn't hear footsteps following me I turned around to see the three boys staring at me with unbelieving looks on their faces.

"Well," I questioned impatiently," are you coming or not? This conversation need's to take place somewhere more private and as luck would have it I found just the place the other day." Then with that I turned around and jogged up the steps out of the dungeons and into the world of sunlight. I was so happy to get out of there.

* * *

As soon as we walked through the doors I watched everyone stare ahead of them amazed. On each wall there was a bookshelf that went from floor to ceiling and from one end of the wall to the other. But when I first came here two days ago the thing that amazed me the most was the fact that every shelf was stuffed full of books. They ranged from light muggle fiction to spells that were not considered as the Dark Arts but were most likely not available in your average bookshop if you get my gist. I had planned to save that reading material for when I was older and more experienced as a witch and started off with the pranks books that occupied the far left corner of the room instead.

I quickly ran in front of the boys when I noticed their gazes focus on the thousands of prank books and blocked their view from the rest of the room.

"I read in Hogwarts A –"

I glared at Blaise as he rudely interrupted me "Hermione no one cares about what you read about just explain what the hell is _this_ _room!"_

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes for a second and tired to push down my annoyance. When I opened my eyes I noticed immediately that Blaise look suitable chastened, so I assumed Fred had filled him in on the never-ever-ever-interrupt-Hermione-mid-speech rule.

"I read in _Hogwarts: a History_ about a 'Room of Requirement' in the _Extra's_ section and dismissed it as a myth. But yesterday I was running down the corridor away from Ma- a certain person, " I stopped for a second and quietly told Fred with my eyes that I would tell him later when I noticed his eyes narrow in anger, "chased me this way. I was desperately wishing for somewhere to hide and everyone knows that the 7th floor is the worst place to find one of those, so imagine my surprise when I saw a old and very worn door in the wall. I didn't stop to think about it and ran inside and saw this. The person chasing me didn't come in so I assumed he was gone and thought about this room."

By this time Fred and George's eyes were wide so I assumed they knew what room I was talking about, "Are you trying to tell us-"

"That we, well you, found and are standing in –"

"THE MYTHICAL ROOM OF REQUIREMENT." The twins finished together with wide eyes and bated breath.

I nodded once and gave them all a brief smile. "So, now we need a plan. What are we going to do about Mrs Zabini?"

At this point Lee and Blaise looked at each other and then stepped forward together, and after a light push from Lee I went to stand between Fred and George.

"If you would please sit down on one of those incredibly comfy looking beanbags Lee and I will explain our plan." Blaise asked us with a very Slytherin smirk on his face. I don't know about the others but I was glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of Bliase's revenge.

Then we sat on the red and gold beanbag that had appeared behind us and watched in awe as a blackboard magically appeared next to Lee, who then grabbed the chalk with his right hand and began to draw and tell us about their idea.

* * *

_2 – Pranks the 3__rd__ Year Slytherins (included those 3 Ravenclaw's)_

George had persuaded me that Quidditch practice came first and as the match was coming up soon and I was the Gryffindors 'secret weapon' I needed to have as much practice as possible so we could win. I didn't really have a problem so after donning my Quidditch robes I informed that as soon as we had played our match him, Lee and Fred would be helping me with my prank as the 3rd years were begging to be pranked.

But first...

* * *

_3 – Kiss Fred in front of all of the other teachers and students (he is a really good kisser and it's about time every one finds out)_

We were about to walk out of the main doors to Hogwarts after coming down the main marble staircase when I decided that it was time. Classes had just finished for the day and everyone was walking leisurely towards their common rooms where there was most probably warm fires burning brightly; which wasn't uncommon as it was January in Scotland.

"Fred, "I whispered. "You know that we wanted everyone to know...do you think you could give me one of those toe curlingly good kisses now and then dash with me towards the doors to get to Quidditch practice to avoid explaining and letting them conclude that we're dating? Would you mind terribly, because I think now wo-"

I was cut off Fred's finger. It seemed that whilst I was talking he had grabbed both of my hands in his and pulled me slowly closer. Our chests, which were covered with Quidditch pads and robes, were touching and I could feel his warm breath on my check.

"Hermione, you were rambling. Do remember how I stop you from rambaling?" I felt a blush warm my cheek, not really caring about the hundreds of students that had now stopped to watch the swot turned prankster and good looking Weasley twin prankster get very _very _close.

"You, you Ki-" I was cut off by Fred's lips.

They were warm, and soft. Just how I remembered them from this morning when he had kissed me goodbye in a secluded alcove after breakfast. When our lips touched gasps echoed throughout the large entrance hall but all Fred and I did was pull each other closer.

Everyone else disappeared.

All the voices slowly quieted so that they were nothing but faint buzzing in our ears.

It was just me and Fred getting very _touchy _in the front entrance of Howarts with Students and Professors and Dumble- _shit._

"Let's run now kay?" I murmured against Fred's lips. Then without hesistating Fred picked me up bridal style – Quidditch must really help with all that muscle – and dashed out of the hall leaving the stunned occupants of Hogwarts behind.

* * *

_4 – Avoid Oliver Wood and Harry Potter at all costs (they have got it into their head I would be a really good Chaser. It seemed they had seen me play as a Chaser in the holidays)_

_5 – Pretend to be scared of heights so I don't have to join the Quidditch team (no idea how that will work considering I love heights)_

They failed as soon as I wrote them – good going with that Hermione.

* * *

I glared down at the ground that could barely be seen from where I had briefly stopped to hover in the air and let out a stream of curse words whilst watching the other players.

_Stupid Quidditch. _Harry, who had been surprisingly smug about me joining the Quidditch team, was zooming after the Snitch on the other side of the pitch.

_Damn you Oliver for persuading me I should join. _Oliver was hovering in front of the three tall posts and looking intently towards Angeline Johnson and Katie Bell, my fellow Chasers that had been very glad I joined, and were throwing a Quaffle between them both and gradually making their way down the pitch.

_I can't believe this. Merlin. I'm actually on the Quidditch team. _And then there was Fred and George who were not allowed to practice with Bludgers this week due to an unfortunate accident with Filch, but still turned up to practice with their Beaters Bats and tennis balls. It's safe to say they were very entertaining to watch.

But suddenly my peace was interrupted by a whoosh of green and silver. I felt my broom fly back several metres, but was very relieved when George zoomed up to grab my broom to steady it and Fred had flown so he was hovering right next to me ready to catch me if I fell.

"Oy, " Oliver bellowed, his Keeping post abandoned and was now zooming towards the Slytherins Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint, "what the hell are you lot doin' here?"

With a quick glance to me to see if I was okay, Fred and George zoomed off to hover beside their captain to make him seem less out numbered.

"Has us being here got you all riled up Wood? Scared that we'll steal your 'secret weapon' hey? You don't need to worry about that though. We don't need a little _frizzy haired chipmunk _on the Slytherin team." I shut my eyes at the insult. No matter how many times people said it – it managed to hurt each time.

Suddenly the air was whooshing around me and my eyes, which had flown open when I felt the strong gust of wind, began to water as the wind flew by my face and made my already unruly hair tangle it's self up further. The sky, which had been originally calm and blue now seemed blurred and strangely foggy from my point of view. But the thing that was clearest to me was the fact that I was tumbling downwards. All rational thinking had escaped my mind and every type of magic I had been taught or ways to slow a falling persons momentum had disappeared – as though it had never been there in the first place.

I was pretty sure that everyone in the vicinity had stopped what they were doing to watch the small first year with frizzy hair and red and gold robes fall towards the ground. I could hear screaming.

Crying.

Cries of 'HERMIONE' from all around the Quidditch pitch.

And as I was falling I saw two flashes of red and gold and ginger flash past me and head much faster than me towards the ground with their wands whipped out.

Then it all went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :O**

**Which is kind of mean to do as it seem's thought I make you wait for a very long time for an update. :/ But, hey? It just keep's you all interested :)**

**Congratulations**** to EmilyTheOwl for being my 200TH REVIEWER.**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reviewing and reading thanks so so much...seriously thanks. I read each and everyone of you reviews and they all make me smile. No lies.**

**SO...please please review. It would mean the world :)**

**HallowLight xx**

**Also it would mean the world to me if you checked out and reviewed my other story. It based around the Hunger Games...and called 'Me and Fin'**


	22. The Women in Black

**Chapter 22 – The Women in Black**

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

**Tuesday 13****th**** January**

_Previously - And as I was falling I saw two flashes of red and gold and ginger flash past me and head much faster than me towards the ground with their wands whipped out. Then it all went black._

I woke up to screaming – which really didn't help my pounding headache. As any normal person would be, I was curious as to why there was a very loud voice screaming for help so naturally I tried to open my eyes.

Well…peel open is a more suitable word.

I assumed I had been unconscious for a while as I could feel the sun glaring down on me and I remembered that the day of the Quidditch match was cloudy and it had nearly rained. Then there was the fact that when you've been unconscious for a while it is _so hard _ to open your eyes so some people just don't bother and go back to sleep.

I'm not one of those people.

So after around three minutes of me trying to open my eyes, of which the entire time someone was screaming, I finally managed to prise them open. Then through blurry eyes I managed to locate the screaming – which seemed to be coming from to front left of the room (I was lying in a bed on the back right), so with nothing to block my view I watched horrified as a figure, that had a suspiciously womanly shape to it walked closer to the screaming person in the corner, lent down, and then…nothing.

The screaming stopped and the person that had been doing the screaming and had been previously writhing around on the bed trying to get away had gone suspiciously still.

Then the figure turned.

The first thing I noticed was that the person who had silenced the screaming person was a woman. This much was obvious to me from her…womanly assets. Secondly she seemed to be very tall, probably around 5'11 and was dressed in what I thought was a long black velvet dress. But as her figure became blurrier and the pounding in my head became more intense, I noticed that she was walking – no gliding slowly towards me. Then as my heart started beating faster, so fast that I thought I was about to beat it's self out of my chest and into the air, I saw one more thing. Her lips were a bright red, her eyes were surrounded by black and she wore a menacing smile and a long floor length Black dress. It reminded me of the kind of dresses the evil people in movie I watched as a child wore. It covered her neck, arms and legs so that only her face was visible – but to be honest I wished that her face was covered as well

However the thing that scared me the most was the fact that I had no idea why I was so scared of a women I had never seen before.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short and doesn't really tell you much except Hermione is in even more danger - but I thought you deserved an update and as I have just had a busy ;ast week of term (EASTER HOLIDAYS BABY) I will now have an infinite amount of time to update...**

**YAY FOR UPDATES**

**Thanks for you lovely reviews - and please tell me what you think of this chapter...**

**Who do you think is in the Hospital Wing with Hermione?**

**HallowLight xx**


	23. It Begins

**Chapter 23 – It Begins**

**An Unidentified Location**

**Wednesday 14****th**** January**

_Previously - However the thing that scared me the most was the fact that I had no idea why I was so scared of a women I had never seen before._

"Hermione, darling wake up," a soft voice crooned in my ear, "rise and shine and open your pretty little eyes."

I moaned softly and tugged the cotton covers I was lying under over my head and kept my eyes shut, not listening to the motherly voice crooning at me to open my eyes. My head was pounding right at the base of my scull so I assumed that it had something to do with the last, and only Quidditch practice I attended. Then there was the woman. I felt my heart starting to beat faster at the memory of the women dressed all in Black gliding towards my bed in the hospital wing. I knew that little beads of sweat were appearing on my forehead and my breathing was becoming very loud as I was trying to stop the oncoming panic about where I was. Who was that women? Where was Madam Pomfery? Was I still in the hospital wing?

"WAKE UP LITTLE TWAT!" A voice screeched from above me. The covers that I was hiding under were brutally pulled down from my face and when I was greeted with a view of the room I was in a hand flew down towards my face and gave it an almighty slap.

The force of it caused my head to twist so I was facing the opposite wall and away from the women who slapped me. But she didn't stop there. She then grabbed my head and forcibly prised open my mouth and poured a vile looking potion down my throat. I choked on the lumpy liquid and felt it dribbling out of my mouth and down my shirt as she had poured the whole bottle down my throat. However she quickly reached forward and slapped her hand over my mouth so I was unable to spit out anymore of the potion.

"You will swallow that child; let me tell you now it will be the easiest thing you have to do this week. Do you really want to suffer the consequences? " I had decided she was a very cruel woman due to the fact she had a sweet side, which I had already experienced, and an awful and horrific attitude towards me. But something told me that I hadn't experience the worst of it yet.

I glared up at her defiantly and gave her the finger before swallowing the potion. As she already had plenty of chances to kill me, but didn't, she obviously needed me for something. All I wanted to know, was what did she need me for?

* * *

**Fred's POV**

**Day 1 –**

Her bed was empty.

Madam Pomfery was furious with everyone. Dumbledore, for persuading her to not lock the doors of the hospital wing as there are apparently no dangers at Hogwarts. Minnie, for not appearing concerned enough for Hermione. Georgie, Lee and I for planning an epic wake up prank for Mione and therefore not being in the Hospital Wing when she disappeared.

But most of her fury and anger were directed at this kidnapper. They had put her patients in danger, and had put Alicia, who was still recovering from her fall during a Quidditch match back in a critical condition. It's safe to say that when Madam Pomfery get's her hands on the kidnapper they won't be getting away safely!

As soon as we had found out that Hermione was missing and we had told Dumbledore about the death threat she had received. All three of us, four if you count Blaise went straight to Dumbledore with the letter and showed him it and told him of our concerns that it might have been Mrs Zabini who took her.

He wasn't convinced but I suppose it gave him something to think on – but it made all of us feel better when he told us that dad had been given the week off work to try and help Dumbledore find Mione. That defiantly made me and Georgie feel better as we knew that dad loved Mione as much as we did and wouldn't stop looking in a hurry

* * *

**Day 2 –**

"George, they haven't found her yet!" I shuffled my chair closer to his. Even though we were sharing a desk we needed to be so close that we were practically touching for Minnie to not catch us out.

"Freddie it's been one day. You can't really expect them to find anything this fast and besides, you remember that Muggle saying dad used to tell us when we were really impatient ...Rome was...wasn't destroyed...knocked...no built in a...a...um-"

"Mr and Mr Weasley," I glanced at Georgie and rolled my eyes, he winked at me before turning back to the Minnie, "what so interesting that caused you to remove your attention from my _Animagi _ lecture which is complete with a demonstration?"

George winked at me again, before answering her question, "You know that Muggle phrase about Rome being built – how did it go again? Freddie and I can't seem to remember!"

Minnie opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before pointed wordlessly at the door. I huffed, but quickly stood up and dragged George towards the door.

"Don't mind us Minnie! We're just leaving. Carry on, carry on. As you were class"

As I tightened my grip on George's arms and ran and half dragged half carried my hysterically laughing twin to the door of the classroom I managed to make out Lee's shout's that were muffled by the laughter of the Third year Gryffindors and the screams of annoyance from Minnie.

"IT'S _ROME WASN'T BUILT IN A DAY_...I THINK THAT WAS THE ONE YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!" Good on you Lee I thought happily, fulfilling the needed of one twin and successfully making the other one happier. That's how you do it.

* * *

**Day 3 –**

I sighed sadly and stared out of the window in the Gryffindor common room and at the starry sky. It was a good night for those that were doing Astronomy tonight. What with the fact that there were no clouds and the moon was shining brightly – illuminating the sky and bathing the entire Hogwarts grounds in an ethereal, other worldly glow.

I knew that Georgie and Lee had gone to bed hours ago but I couldn't find it in me to find solstice in my warm bed in the Gryffindor tower when Mione could be anywhere lying in bed looking at the same sky that I was. If she was here I knew that I would have nicked two brooms, dragged her out to the Quidditch pitch and taken her for a midnight fly.

But that was the thing, she wasn't here. She could be locked in the dungeons of a castle somewhere down south or lost in the Forbidden Forest – but I wouldn't know. They had the whole of the Order of Phoenix from when they were fighting Voldemort looking for Mione. I wasn't supposed to know that there was that many people looking for her...but I did. I wasn't supposed to know that the Order existed...but I did. Maybe they thought she was really important and knew that she needed to come home to us...to me. But Dumbledore probably knew something we didn't, another reason why Mione was so important. I didn't want to believe it but deep inside me I knew that it was true.

* * *

**Day 4 –**

She was still missing.

She wasn't in London. Not Diagon Alley or any of the shops. Not Knockturn alley or any of the dodgy places there. Not in the Leakey Cauldron or being held hostage in any of the rooms.

She wasn't near Hogwarts either. Hagrid asked the centaurs to check to Forest to see if she was in there. I have no idea how Hagrid go them to agree, but it could either be the fact that he is friends with them or maybe they saw something in the stars. But she wasn't there. Not in Hogwarts or anywhere in Hogsmead or any of the shops, rooms and pubs there.

She wasn't even in any of the pureblood manors either. They got Mad-Eye Moody, who was probably in the Order to check the manors and homes of every pureblood family – Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Zabini, Goyle, Crabb, Longbottom (I can't believe they checked there), Weasley ( have no clue why they every considered that we would be hiding Hermione). It was insane.

Everyone had come to one conclusion.

Hermione, and her kidnapper had practically dropped off the face of the earth and we all had run out of ideas of places to look.

However I knew we were missing something. George, Lee and I had been brainstorming places for hours each night for places she may be or people that may have taken her. It didn't help though

* * *

**Day 5 –**

"Freddie we will find her, don't worry. Whether she turns up today, or in one week, or in two weeks, or one month or even one yea-"

I slapped my hands over my ears not wanting to hear anymore. The mere idea that Mione would be missing from our lives for _one year_ was physically and mentally painful. I just couldn't fathom the idea of Mione being gone from our lives indefinitely and constantly waiting for her to escape or for her to return to our lives. It was not a nice thing to consider. Five days of being separated was painfull for me, George and Lee.

I knew they were hurting as well.

* * *

**Day 6 –**

It was midnight. There were not stars and the moon seemed mysteriously absent from the sky tonight. I heard the door to the common room open and close and a light pattering of footsteps head towards me – but I didn't bother to turn. It was probably a first year, one of Mione's friends heading up to their dorm after sneaking out to the kitchens to grab a midnight snack. _Just like we used to do_.

When a small hand placed it's self lightly on my shoulder I turned round with a frown on my face, ready to shout at the firstie for disturbing me, but the words were lost on my tongue when I saw a frizzy haired girl staring back at me.

Short...tick.

Frizzy hair...tick.

Chocolate brown eyes...tick.

Adorably crooked teeth...tick.

Cute button nose...tick.

"Mione! You're here...but how? You...are you okay...I..."I broke off when my voice cracked and tugged her closer to me and pressed my lips to hers gently. Her mouth was soft and yielding underneath my own, but I was mindful not to clutch her to me too tightly as I didn't know if her head injury from the Quidditch Match was healed yet or not.

I slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes and ran my hands up and down her arms slowly to check if she was really there.

"Fred, "she started her voice, quiet and confused. This made me stop running my hands up and down her arms and crouch down so I was looking into her eyes, "I...I...I am confused. This is the Gryffindor Common room right? I was in the hospital wing and there was a scary woman and then I was in a creepy room with the woman again and she gave me something and...and now I am here. Why am I here?"

I noticed, very sadly, that for the first time in a very long time Mione truly looked younger than she was and resembled a first year, not the third year that people so commonly mistook her for.

"Mione...Hermione. What do you remember about being kidnap-," I hastily shut my mouth when I saw her cringe at the word 'kidnapped.' What had happened to Hermione?

"I...that's the thing Fred. I don't remember."

* * *

**What do you think? Who kidnapped Mione? Why can't she remember anything? **

**On the bright side I gave you a regular update...yay for you :)**

**Thanks for your lovely review and please tell me what you honestly think of this chapter? Please tell me!**

**HallowLight xx**


	24. Change

**Chapter 24 – Change**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Tuesday 21****st**** January**

_Previously - "Mione...Hermione. What do you remember about being kidnap-," I hastily shut my mouth when I saw her cringe at the word 'kidnapped.' What had happened to Hermione?_

"_I...that's the thing Fred. I don't remember."_

We all stood in Dumbledore's office, watching him pace up and down the side of the room and occasionally exchanging confused glances with the portraits of the other headmasters. As soon as Fred found me in the common room and discovered that I couldn't remember anything about the _six days _that I was missing, he ran and pulled Lee and George into the common room where I was still standing feeling very confused. After a very loud, too loud for the Gryffindor common room at around 1am, all three of them ushered me to Dumbledore's office where we were met by the man himself.

"Miss Granger, are you sure you don't remember_ anything_ at all. Is there not some...um...small piece of information or...details about what happened you have missed ouy?" I could see that the twinkle that was normally present in his eyes was unusually absent and his blue eyes no longer seemed as inviting as they had been yestu – no seven days ago. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"I...there was a gir...no women all in Black an – "

"You have mentioned this before Miss Granger, each time I ask the question you say this again. So, I will ask one last time. Is there _anything _you remember that you have failed to remember?" Dumbledore asked, but this time he grabbed both my shoulders and tugged me towards him so I could feel the breath that he was exhaling on my face.

However when he tugged me closer and his fingers clenched a little tighter, not enough to harm me, but enough to make me focus I found myself involuntarily flinching away from him and a memory flashing past my eyes.

"There...there is one thing. I think...um...I remembered it just now as you pulled me...um...closer," when I mentioned this his grip marginally relaxed but not enough to let me free, "of hands...just like yours but more...female and they were in the same place yours are now. They were...squeezing me...hurting me...making me bleed."

I stopped talking when I felt a familiar wetness prickling at my eyes and from the corner of my eyes I noticed Fred, George and Lee move from where they were leaning against the wall on the other side of the room so they were standing directly behind me. When I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to ward of the tears I felt three strong hands place themselves on my back. One strong hand on my left shoulder, one with a firm grip on my other and lastly one slightly more hesitant one on my lower back. Slowly I relaxed into the hands my friend and boyfriend, and felt more peaceful with their silent reassurances that they were there for me.

I opened my mouth to start talking yet again but Dumbledore quickly interrupted me before I had the chance, "Miss Granger perhaps you should retire back to your dormitory as you have ju-"

"No, sorry Professor. But that is not happening. I will say what I remember. So where was I...she was making me bleed and shouting at me. I think that I found...some important – " I broke off when I felt something akin to a piece of metal being chucked at the side of my head. Instantly my hands flew to the left side of my head and I felt myself falling to the ground and three pairs of hands catching me as I fell.

I knew that it was impossible that someone had thrown a piece of metal at me so maybe it was my imagination?

But it felt too real for that so I suppose it could have been magic.

The pounding in my head was mind consuming and all I could think and feel was pain. The pain was in my head and everywhere else in my body. It felt like someone forcing...something inside my head.

Or trying to get something out of it – but that's impossible as they only thing you can remove memories with magic and I could remember nothing about my kidnapping; but even if I could why would someone want _those _memories.

"It hurts Fred," I yelled, trying so hard just to force the words out of my mouth, "I just help me...PLEASE."

My voice cracked at the end of the sentence from the sheer pitch and strength of my screaming and even though I was being held up by three pairs of hands and three very strong people I still felt as though I couldn't support myself.

My mouth fell open as the need scream overcame me and as the yell was set free from my throat I felt my back arching at the same time and what sounded like millions of alarms and bells ringing in my ears.

"...needs...attention...wing." Lee's voice was a quiet solstice in my head amidst my screaming and the stinging and mind numbing pain that centred on the left side of my head.

"She's bleeding!" Fred and George's voice were the second thing that I could barely hear in my world of pain; but as they chorused those words and I drew my hand away from where it was still pressed against the left side of my head I realised that they were right. I was bleeding.

So, as my head was bleeding, my friends were shouting in panic and everything just seemed to be too _damn loud _I managed to open my eyes to see what was happening.

Through bleary eyes I saw three things before I fell into unconsciousness from pain and blood loss.

One – even though I was bleeding and screaming Fred, George and Lee – my true friends were still holding me.

Two – the floor, my hands, my shirt and the twin's hands were coated in blood that I knew had come from me. It was scary...there was too much blood for it to be healthy in Dumbledore's office.

Then, lastly, I saw Professor Dumbledore himself looking at me with a weary and frustrated expression. But why?

* * *

**Okay so SarahSelami was confused about the bet Hermione made...she made it ON THE TRAIN with people that WENT TO HER PRIMARY SCHOOL, but they were WIZARDS AS WELL. So they were on the train as well. Hermione just happened to see them and made a bet with them to prove she still wasn't the old shy Hermione. Clear?  
**

**Thanks for your nice reviews I do read every single one - it would mean a lot to me it you typed a review to me (big or small) in that empty little review box underneath!**

**HallowLight xx**


	25. Apologies

Hello My Loyal Readers,

Unfortunately this is not an update to _Time of My Life _(as you can see there is no story line mentioned at all in this chapter!) But I just wanted to apologize for making you wait for so long to receive another chapter about Hermione, Fred, George and Lee.

The simple fact is that at the moment (and for a while longer as well) my life will be and has been so busy and hectic that fan fiction and writing another chapter has simply been made to take a back seat.

I have my end of year exams coming up soon, and they probably mean more to me than they should, however I need to take more time to revise so I have had no time to post another chapter. Also, in a week and a half I will be going to Germany for 10 days in order to participate in an exchange and then a week after that (we are about 6ish days into June now) I am going to France and Belgium for a school trip...so quite busy.

The reality is that another update is not possible for a month or less (give or take a few weeks); but I hope you appreciate that I really do feel bad about making you wait this long...all I can say is that when I finally do update I will (try) to post chapters regularly!

HallowLight xx

**PS...If you have any questions feel free to message me at any point as I will find a couple of minutes to answer them :)**

**Sorry again...**


End file.
